Dark Ninjas
by sonicnarutoartist
Summary: When a strange portal appears, Team Dark is sent to investigate, getting seperated in Naruto's world.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or Sonic The Hedgehog:

* * *

><p>Dark Ninjas<p>

Chapter One:

Team Dark Seperated: Shadow meets Team Kakashi.

"MISSION OBJECTIVE LOGGING IN NOW" stated the destructive machine E-123 Omega. He along with the mysterious Shadow the Hedgehog, and the beautiful yet dangerous Rouge the Bat. Omega countinued and said "MISSON STATUS ONLINE: A MYSTERIOUS LIGHT ENERGY IS DETECTED TWENTY METERS IN THE FOREST. INVESTIGATE POSSIBLE EGGMAN CONNECTION OR POSSIBLE SIGNS OF CHAOS EMERALD ACTIVITY."

Shadow, running across the forest floor for with…the only people on this planet he could stand or possibly call his friends. He never used that word to describe them, allies maybe, but he never did want to get to close. He did put his past behind him, but the past can repeat. He just looked on ahead dead silent.

Rouge, seeing Shadow's glare, just sighed and kept quiet as all three of them hurried to the strange light. Unlike Shadow or Omega, Rouge just wanted to live her life. She had a great job, two great friends, and was getting paid all these jewels for these missions.

They all stopped at the light, and Shadow finally said something "Omega, what does your scanner say about this light?"

Omega responded by looking at him "ENERGY IS TO DIVERSE TO DECIFER. HOWEVER, THIS MAY BE A PORTAL JUDGING BY THE SHAPE AND VELOCITY."

Rouge said "Well, we should find out, it is what we are paid for." She flew up to the light, it felt…mystifiying yet…haunting at the same time. She put her hand through it, and felt something on the other side. She then turned to the others and said "Omega you were right, it is a portal. Maybe you could harness the…" She was interupted by the portal sucking her in. She grabbed on to the edge and tried to get free but the suction was to strong. A mechanical hand wrapped around her wrist, Omega was trying to pull her back in. However, he too was being pulled in by the suction. Omega unintentionally hit Rouge coming towards her, forcing her in the portal. Omega, tried his best to fight out, but even the robot himself, couldn't escaped.

Shadow jumped up and tried to pull Omega out, hoping to at least save one of them, but…Omega pulled him in after he lost his grip. Surrounded by lightning, and being pulled in different directions Shadow managed to shout. "Omega, Rouge, be strong okay! I'm not going to lose another friend!"

Rouge and Omega didn't believe what they had heard, but…they couldn't respond. They just nodded and all three were separated.

Shadow was spat out in a forest area, landing rather roughly. Instinctively he hid, hearing voices. He looked over and saw three human children, and one adult. Each dressed differently. One of the children was jumping up and down with joy over something, and the other two just stared at them. He then got a better look at them.

The hyperactive one, who could make Sonic seem tolerable by comparison, was wearing a bright orange jumpsuit. The ravened hair boy, who was wearing a blue jacket with a red and white symbol on his back, looked at him with a look that made Shadow feel social. The pink haired one, who was the only girl he could see, was wearing pink dress and was looking at the Raven haired one like Amy does with Sonic. The adult of the group was wearing a military get up, and a mask that caused Shadow to wonder why he wore it. They were soon joined by an old man, with a back pack on his back and they set off. Curious, Shadow followed them.

Shadow kept himself hidden, even when they were being attacked by two people in grass hats. Shadow even learned their names while following them. Hyper was named Naruto, Raven hair was called Sasuke, Amy Rose light was called Sakura, the old man was called Tazuna, and the masked man was called Kakashi. It was quiet, and they all decided to set up camp, Kakashi being the only one still up. He then said "You can come out; I know you've been following us all day."

Shadow remained quiet, but stepped out after a kunai knife almost hit him. When he emerged, he got the biggest wide eyed he'd ever seen.

Kakashi said "Just…what are you?"

Shadow looked at him, then sighed and said "So, this must be another world because where I'm from…I'm well known" It was infamously yes, but he wasn't lying.

Meanwhile Kakashi was going nuts! He is literally staring at a living breathing alien life form. He pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming, sadly he wasn't. He got another looked at his other worldly visitor. He pitch black fur minus the white puff on his chest, his shoes looked bizarre like something was installed in them, he had white gloves with gold bracelets, and the spikes on his head were a combination of black and orange. Yet even through all the strangeness of him, Kakashi could tell he wasn't a threat to his team, because he didn't even feel his chakra. After a long stare Kakashi then said "I'm Kakashi Hatake, leader of Squad 7."

Shadow sighed and said "My name is Shadow the Hedgehog, my world's ultimate life form."

Kakashi stared at him thinking to himself "I thought Sasuke had the ego. This guys on another level of arrogant"

Shadow turned to walk away, when Kakashi said "Hey wait…you want to come along with my team and I? I don't think most people on this world would be this kind to you, due to your appearance."

This caused Shadow to stop and think to himself "I have to find Omega and Rouge. That's going to be near impossible if I'm attacked constantly. For now, I have to trust them." Shadow turned and walked back and said "Fine, but know this. I'm looking for my…" Shadow then stopped but nodded himself sure that is what he said "friends. If you get in my way of finding them, you're as good as dead."

Kakashi sighed and said "Fine, welcome aboard."

* * *

><p>Authors note:<br>1. Villain wars stunk so I scrapped it.

2. This is just a trial for a series, if you like it I'll continue it. If not I'll scrap it.


	2. Chapter 2

Pre Authors Note: Well, people really seem to like it. So this story will continue, thanks for the support.

The following is what I do for fun; I don't not Naruto or Sonic the Hedgehog, or any of its characters. Please enjoy

Chapter Two

Shadow vs. Zabuza: I am the ultimate life form

After, a lot of strange looks from Naruto, Tazuna, Sasuke, and Sakura, they eventually came to accept Shadow into their group. After three hours of walking with them, after learning they are on a mission to help a bridge builder home, Shadow started to have his own opinions on all of his new allies. Kakashi was the only one so far on this planet he could stand; he was wise, kind, and a bit bizarre with the way his headband is strapped over his eye. The only complaint Shadow had, was about some book he kept pulling out to read. Naruto began to remind him more and more of the blue annoyance he has at home. He was reckless, stupid, and above all else completely childish never taking anything seriously. Then there was his ability to always challenge Sasuke to a fight, much like Sonic did to him back home. Sakura was Amy Rose light to a tee, with some minor changes. Instead of chasing the hero type like Naruto, she stalked the 'bad boy' type in Sasuke. Also, Shadow understood why she was around, or that Naruto would like her, because she was intelligent. Brains appear to be short in this team, so it's nice to see someone outside of Kakashi who was smart. Sasuke said three words to Shadow, making the legendarily anti-social hedgehog, feel like he was the most popular guy on his planet! He seemed troubled by someone; in fact he was so mysterious Shadow had to ask Kakashi about him.

Kakashi said "Sasuke had to go through so much at such a young age. His brother…killed his entire clan in one night. No one knows why, and…no one will ever know."

Shadow felt a little sympathy, but let's face it Shadow's seen worse, and has felt worse. He was created by a mad alien dictator, and an all to brilliant scientist, live on a colony in space for two months gaining the friendship of a girl (Who was there or she would have died), said colony gets under attack, and the girl gets killed in front of his eyes. Add the time he lost his memory, the fact that half the planet is scared of him, or that his boss only hired him because he felt bad about trying to kill him. It was kind of hard to feel bad for the kid, when his own life has been this horrible.

Team Kakashi and Shadow walked ahead, when suddenly something rustled in the forest. Naruto instinctively pulled out a kunai knife. Shadow, looked on ready to get involved when necessary. Naruto threw the kunai knife and…It was just a rabbit, a white snow shoe hair to be exact. Sakura started to berate Naruto, when Shadow and Kakashi both noticed something. This was far to early for that rabbit to have that kind of coat. Shadow, heard something, and Kakashi did too, as both of them pushed down the others avoiding a 20 foot sword!

They all turned in shock to see a gray skin man, with bandages and jumper pants staring at them. Kakashi said "Zabuza Momchi, the exiled ninja of the hidden mist." Naruto who was getting antsy, charged, but was cut off by Kakashi's hand. "Naruto, stand down. He's different from the guys we battled earlier…" He paused "If he's our enemy." He lifted the band from his eyes, revealing it to be completely red with black swirls on it.

Zabuza, who was staring at them all said "So Kakashi Hatake, the copy cat ninja." He jumped down. "I am honored you know my name." A thick mist started to cover the area. "By the way, the black rat with you is interesting, you make a deal with that slithering nut job from the hidden leaf."

Shadow's ear twitch a little, hearing him taunt him, and kicked Zabuza in the face once he got close enough to the Tanzuna. Shadow hmphed and said "As much as I'd love to embarrass you right now. Kakashi was first, fight him…and if you somehow win. You'll face me."

Kakashi bolted next to him and stabbed Zabuza with a kunai knife. Oddly enough, instead of falling over like Shadow's kick, he turned into water. Kakashi stated shocked, "Water Clones!"

Sasuke started to add all this up, "That means that this guy could be anywhere. Shadow's fast, but he can't see him in the mist. All this…has me on pins and needles."

He was visibly shaking, and then Zabuza appeared out of know where with a kunai knife. "Hmph, weakling."

Blood splattered, but to even Shadow's shock. Kakashi stood there with his hand impeded in the knife. "Sasuke, Don't worry" He turned his head with a happy expression. "I won't let my friends die in battle." Kakashi forced Zabuza back, and two more Kakashi's rose from the water. They swarmed Zabuza, but he just cut them down with ease. He found the real Kakashi and forced him into the water.

Zabuza stood proudly, as a sphere of water encased Kakashi. Naruto and the other's tried to run towards him but Kakashi said "Guys run away with the bridge builder. Once I was captured this mission was a failure. Just get going."

Before Naruto or anyone else could say anything, they heard a loud "Chaos CONTROL!" Shadow, appeared out of nowhere and kicked Zabuza in the back of the head sending him to land. "Now then, I don't believe I gave you my name Zabuza. " Shadow's signature boots allowed him to hover over the water. Shadow could swim, but swimming slowed him down a little. Plus he didn't want his shoes wet. He was tossing a green stone up and down in the air. Zabuza was about to say something when, in a flash of green light Shadow was there again, arms crossed and said "My name is Shadow, I'm the worlds Ultimate life form." Zabuza turned to slice Shadow in half but Shadow jumped effortlessly standing on the blade. "I have no time to hang out with the likes of you."

Zabuza growled "How…dare you! A weird looking rat is an ultimate life form. Don't make me laugh!" He swung his sword to get Shadow off, and Shadow just back flipped off the blade. "I'll carve you in two." One of those water clones, attacked Shadow, how just ducked as the sword from the clone sliced that Zabuza he was facing. That Zabuza also turned into water and Shadow just crossed his arms.

Shadow barked "Come out from under the water and stop sending your idiot clones."

He listened as he heard Zabuza say "Why not try and find me, after all aren't you supposed to be some Ultimate life form."

Shadow smirked "I should warn you." Shadow's hand began to glow a bright orange, "It is unwise to mock me." He closed his eyes and just said "Chaos…Sphere!" He tossed the orange light past Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi (who just came out of the water) and Tanzuna, as they all heard a loud "OOF!"

Shadow then revved up into a ball and spun past the others, using his sphere, he slammed Zabuza near the lake. Sadly as Shadow predicted, that one also turned into a puddle. Zabuza jumped out of the water, and swung down. Shadow smirked, as he moved slightly to the left, and kicked Zabuza's neck. To Shadow's shock this one also turned into a puddle. Shadow turned to see the real Zabuza, with a giant water dragon behind him. Zabuza smirked as the water dragon came roaring at Shadow full speed. Shadow smirked as he revved up, the dragon splitting at his ball going in separate directions. Shadow then vanished, and kicked Zabuza on the lake.

Shadow sighed "We really don't have time for this."

Meanwhile Zabuza was completely livid. One of the most feared ninja's on the PLANET is being embarrassed by some overgrown rodent! In his rage he jumped and swung down in an almost blinding speed.

Shadow groaned and said "This is the end of you." Shadow's body glowed bright red. "Chaos…" Once Zabuza's sword got close enough he growled and said "BLAST!" A red sphere, that destroyed the trees around it, and evaporated the lake, knocked Zabuza far away from the others.

Shadow floated down to the lake crater and crossed his arm. "I told you I'm the ultimate."

Meanwhile on the other side of the battle all 4 people watching it were absolutely stunned, confused, in awe, and scared at the same time! The one most affected by this display was Kakashi. Kakashi sensed no chakra on Shadow. Absolutely none! Yet he could not only embarrass Zabuza, but do it in ways Kakashi himself can't even do. However, Kakashi maintained his composure and said "Well, thank you Shadow. We can get through easier now."

Shadow walked to the others like nothing happened, "Don't mention it." The rest of time he walked to this village. He only had one thing on his mind "Rouge…Omega…where are you?"

_**Rouge the Bat: **_

The white bat groaned awake, and looked around. Where ever she was…it was under construction. She flew up and looked around, getting nothing. So she went to the finished part of the bridge and mumbled to herself "Shadow, Omega, where the heck are you?"

_**E-123 Omega:**_

Omega rebooted himself online, and looked around his spinning frame allowing him to do so. "Re adjusting priority objectives…" He looked around, seeing a small village with four faces carved in stone "Location unknown, mission: Locate friends."

* * *

><p>Authors note:<p>

1. Okay enough people have posted. So that means I have a hit.

2. You will see at least two pairings. That's a grantee. What they are is my choice. However one's obvious if you've read my profile.


	3. Chapter 3

Correction from the last chapter: I meant to say Chaos Spear, but I typed Chaos Sphere instead. I will try to get the powers right next time. With that, I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or Naruto. I'm doing this for fun, and I apologize for my mistake.

Chapter 3:

Shadow's Past: The Reunion of the Dark.

Rouge the Bat was flying around endlessly for hours! Shadow and Omega were nowhere to be seen, but she needed to find them.

Shadow, however, was sitting on the boat, noticeably getting stared at by Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. He nodded off, and Naruto looked up and asked "Is that the bridge you're building old man?"

Tanzuna sighed and said "Yes…" He then said "Thank you all so much. When this village connects to the Land of Waves, it'll be saved."

After getting acquainted with the bridge builder's family (including his wonderful grandson who Naruto has taken to hate), Shadow and Team Kakashi went into the forest. Kakashi was the first one to speak. "Shadow, when I first met you, I detected NO chakra at all. There is no way, you could be this powerful."

Shadow was about to say something, when Sakura interrupted him. "But Kakashi-Sensei, he's from another world, maybe because of that his chakra is hidden."

Naruto nodded and said "Besides, he saved you, what's the big deal"

Sasuke, answered "The big deal is moron; he could be a spy for an invasion. We have to be on guard." He shot a glare at Shadow; nothing was going to stop him from his mission, not even this alien rodent, he came to far to stop now.

Shadow groaned at that then said "Kid, you make me feel social." Shadow then looked at Kakashi "I told you before, my te…" He stopped than said "…no…my friends and I were sent by our boss to investigate a bizarre light. We investigated, and by accident all three of us were warped here. I just want to find them then figure out how to get home." Shadow said trying to get used to the idea of calling Rouge and Omega friends. They were the only friends he's had since Maria, and he's just treated them like… just partners or allies for missions.

Kakashi sighed "I know you told me this while the kids were sleeping. That's why it's suspicious. How do we know you're boss, won't invade us, or the planet. It'd be foolish to trust you when we just met you."

Suddenly out of the shadows of a tree came an "I see you've met Shadow's wonderful personality." A giant white bat, with a black and white jumpsuit and a heart shaped chest plate, and shoe plate landed in front of them. "We've been on this planet for two days…and you already have people not trusting you."

Shadow crossed his arms "It's what I'm best at Rouge."

Rouge walked next to him and looked around "Omega's not with you?" Shadow shook his head no. "Shadow, I'm getting kind of worried. Omega isn't like you and me; he won't be as easy to just accept. He might be in trouble."

Shadow sighed "I know"

Kakashi stepped forward "Well, this must be one of your friends." As Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, just stared at her.

Shadow nodded "The founder of Team Dark, treasure hunter and part time spy Agent Rouge the Bat."

Rouge looked at him kind of surprised. "Shadow, you don't need to give me an elaborate entrance. What are you trying to be?"

Shadow sighed "I'm trying to get used to treating you and Omega better…"

Rouge groaned "Shadow…just be you. I don't need you to change. So you finally admitted Omega and I are the only two friends you've had in…over 50 years. It's no big deal."

Naruto said stunned "50 years! You look like 17!"

Shadow face palmed "Wonderful, I was avoiding telling my past because…they really don't need to know."

Sasuke stepped forward and said "Know what?" his Kunai knife hidden, just in case he was right about the invasion. Sakura was as well, while Naruto just stared.

Kakashi walked forward and said "Naruto has a point; you look younger than what you say you are." He looked at Rouge "Because you friend being here, doesn't exactly help your case in our invasion theory."

Rouge sighed and looked at Shadow "Maybe if you tell them Shadow…they won't attack us. It's…better that way."

Shadow looked at Rouge for over a minute…then sighed. "We'll start at the beginning, with a brilliant scientist…named Professor Gerald Robotnik." Rouge broke a tree with her foot and made a chair for all of them, and herself.

Rouge said "Trust me this will take a while"

Kakashi sighed and said "Fair enough." taking a seat with his students.

Shadow sighed "Can I continue, Rouge?" She nodded and let him continue. "He was the most brilliant scientist of his time. With the ability to design and create advanced technologies the world over enjoyed. He also had a granddaughter…named Maria. "He paused at that then said "She was diagnosed with the terminal disease N.I.D.S."

Naruto was the first to ask "What's N.I.D.S?"

Shadow sighed "It's a disease on my planet, you start to get very weak and unable to move, skin starts to pale, then…you die."

Naruto gulped and said "Sorry…go on."

Shadow sighed and said "Anyone who knew Professor Gerald knew his granddaughter was his whole world. So, he got together a team of the best construction workers and scientists, and made an environment so she could live. That environment was Space Colony Ark, all built to create a cure for the disease. The colony was designed to prevent contagion, or the disease taking hold. However for funding, the professor had to create weapons aboard the ARK. Running out of ideas for advancement's in technology, Professor Gerald thought of a way to create both the ultimate weapon, and living cure. Codename: Project Shadow."

Kakashi then said "Let me guess…you?"

Shadow continued "In a way yes…however, the original design was a little more creative. The Professor found an old brachiosaurus frozen in ice, and used the technology on the ark to bring it to life. Unfortunately, it was to uncontrollable for the military and it failed in disease control when it got a cold. Now desperate for anything, the Professor got help from the most unlikely source. A black comet passed by the colony, and the Professor discovered life on the comet. This was not unnoticed by the leader of the race known as the Black Arms, Black Doom."

Sakura thought to herself "Wow, with a name like Black Doom…you really aren't being subtle at all."

Shadow was still talking. "Not being incredibly stupid, he rejected Black Doom's request to get him the seven mythical chaos emeralds. However Black Doom read the Professor's research program and stated that he has lived for over 2500 years, not once did he get sick or ill. So, secretly to all his fellow scientists, the soldiers that worked there, and his own granddaughter, they struck a deal. Using bio mechanics, and Black Doom's own blood, they started to create a new Ultimate Life form. However, they needed a design. So, Black Doom discovered an old legend about a heroic hedgehog, that saved the Master Emerald form a monster, and the Professor began to create him." Shadow then looked at his own hand "That creation…was me, because of Black Doom's DNA in my body, I can't age, hence why I'm in a permanent state of 17."

Kakashi was stunned to hear that. He did not expect this explanation, and neither did any member of his team.

Shadow sighed "Black Doom left after that, but left notes that helped me connect with the Chaos force. An energy on my planet that only very few people know how to control and I happened to master. I was to find the seven emeralds when the comet passed in 50 years, to keep up Professor Gerald's end of the bargain."

Shadow sighed "I lived on the colony for a year, and I made close friends with the Professor's granddaughter. Maria was up until now the only friend I've had. Whenever I felt alone or wondered why I was created, she was there to make me feel happy." Shadow paused and clenched his fist in anger as he remembered the next thing he was about to say. "Then the government found about Black Doom, so after making a safe fail incase Black Doom was true about his threat. He prepared to be arrested, and the horrible attack that was going to come. What he didn't expect that I would try to flee with Maria, or that she would be killed by something meant for me. Her last words to me…give the world a chance to be happy!"

Enraged Shadow destroyed five trees with one punch. Rouge got up to comfort him, but sat down when Shadow looked at her with the rage. Sasuke was stunned someone had a worse life than him. Naruto, just looked at Shadow still trying to get this. Sakura and Kakashi both looked at him, feeling the rage coming off of him, Kakashi prepared to attack if Shadow took out his frustrations on something other than a tree.

Shadow continued "After I was found still in shock, I was sealed away. The Professor found out about Maria, and changed my objective to revenge." Shadow sighed "Then his grandson found me, and after a long adventure, I remembered my true promise, nearly died, saved by said grandson, lost my memory, was told by the grandson I wasn't me, attacked by Black Doom, destroyed Black Doom, and now ended up here." Shadow sighed and stormed off Rouge following him worried.

Kakashi turned to his team "When they get back, we have to start training for Zabuza."

Sakura, realizing Kakashi was changing the subject asked "Didn't Shadow crush him in a display of power?"

Naruto then asked "Yeah, what's the point?"

Kakashi sighed "Shadow may be powerful, but Zabuza has survived a lot worse than him. He will be back, and I suspect he is bringing help. We need to be ready; all of you have to become stronger."

The three students nodded at their master, and waited for Shadow and Rouge to return.

* * *

><p>Authors Note:<p>

This chapter was just my theory about Shadow's past, if you don't like it fine, but it's my opinion on that

I'm torn on whether or not I should twist the fight with Haku because of how important it is to the franchise. Zabuza round one was there to show Kakashi is awesome and Naruto has grown up. Haku was a lot more emotional. I don't want to ruin that, PM me if you have an idea.


	4. Chapter 4

The following is a fan based series. Sonic and Naruto both belong to their owners, and is no way used by me for money.

Chapter 4

Training in the Trees: Shadow vs. Rouge! (Couldn't choose a title so I'll add both) Team Kakashi Trains: Zabuza's weapon

The forest Shadow entered to cool off was in ruins. Cracked trees, ashes, small fires, all created a path for Rouge to follow. Rouge approached Shadow, who was sitting down on a destroyed log. Rouge said, approaching him a littler nervously, "Shadow you okay?"

Shadow crossed his arms and said "No, this planet reminds me so much about ours. She would have loved it here." He then sighed deeply and looked at Rouge. "It's hard to put the past behind me…when it's so horrible to forget."

Rouge sat down, and sighed "Shadow, this isn't like you. You never mope around about the past…you're usually strong enough to ignore it. Ever since we came here, you've been acting…bizarre."

Shadow sighed "I guess…I'm worried about Omega, and the fact we're stuck here. I don't want you guys to be killed…or…worse…"

Rouge sighed and said "Shadow, you shouldn't worry this much. Omega and I aren't going anywhere. We shouldn't even be worried I mean its Omega, the living weapon of mass destruction. If he could rip Eggman's machine open with his bare hands, he can take care of some…ninja."

Shadow looked up at her and got up "We should go back to the others"

Mean while in a hidden location in the land of waves, Zabuza Momochi was nursing his wounds from his bat…beating from Shadow. He was livid, beaten by a no named disgusting RODENT! He tried moving but was pushed down by a feminine voiced person with a white mask. "Zabuza, you should rest, it's not smart to strain yourself"

Zabuza growled "I'm fine Haku; I will NOT be beaten by some rat."

Suddenly a fat man walked in with two body guards, he had a cold grin, and a black cane with a gold tip. "Did I hear that right; did the most wanted man in the hidden mist get beaten by a rat?"

Haku stepped in front of Zabuza, who was resting on his bed. "He needs his rest, Gatu."

Gatu smiled and walked forward, "Please, if he can be beaten by a rodent." He reached for his bandages "What can he do to me."

Without word or warning, Haku was right behind him with throwing needles at his neck. "He needs his rest, now beat it or else."

Gatu gulped and said "Just…Just…kill that stinking bridge builder." Haku let him go, and he basically ran off.

Zabuza sighed "Haku, that wasn't necessary." Revealing he had a kunai knife hidden.

Haku looked at him "We need him alive for now, Zabuza. We can't get paid by a dead man."

Zabuza sighed "Guess you're right, but that rodent's going to pay… except not by me. Haku, you are coming with me this time. It's time we showed them, the true Ultimate Weapon."

Haku smiled underneath the white mask with red markings. "Yes we will."

Back in the forest, Rouge was guiding the now calmed down Shadow, and Kakashi noticed them. Kakashi then said "Good we are all here." He cleared his throat "Zabuza is still alive, no offence Shadow, but not even you could hurt him."

Shadow crossed his arms "I know, I went easy on him."

Kakashi sighed "Of course you did…" He looked at Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. "Anyways, there is a good chance he will be back and with help. You have to become stronger for this battle ahead of time." Kakashi looked at them "So today." He revealed three very large trees. "You'll be climbing trees."

The other five face planted. Naruto asked "WHAT THE HECK IS CLIMBING TREES GONNA DO FOR US!"

Kakashi sighed "Did I forget to mention you won't be using your hands."

Shadow crossed his arms "Not that's it's any of my business but that's a little impossible for your students" He sighed "I can do that easily, but that's only because of my natural super speed."

Kakashi just looked at him "I find it fascinating how you just managed to brag, and ask a good question in the same statement." He walked forward. "I'm guessing you don't have chakra from where you are, so Sakura, please explain it to him."

Sakura walked to him and said "Well Shadow, chakra is something inside all ninja. It's a mixture of body and stamina that, if combined together, can create impressive attacks. Like that water tornado you saw when you fought Zabuza." She looked at Kakashi "So…is that what you want us to do?"

Kakashi nodded "Yes Sakura, you, Naruto and Sasuke, will have to learn to control your chakra and put it at the souls of your feet." He then went on the scale the tree with no hands like it was a leisurely stroll. He hung upside down and said "Don't get the wrong idea; this won't be an easy thing to master, but if you do. No jutsu will be out of your reach, theoretically speaking of course."

The three students nodded and tried, Sakura getting the most hang of it, Sasuke breaking the tree on contact, and Naruto falling off. Kakashi used reinforcement words to force Naruto and Sasuke to try harder. Kakashi turning to looking at Shadow and Rouge, asked "Shouldn't you two be trying to fine this…Omega guy?"

Shadow sighed "First things first, you treated me and Rouge with respect despite how we look compared to you, or my past." He turned to Rouge "The least we can do, is help out."

Rouge stretched her legs. "Sparing practice?" Shadow reached for his rings on his wrist and Rouge said "Wait Shadow! Don't take those off; those kids need to practice too." She looked at the trees "Besides…your friends haven't seen what I could do." She flew up, and in ONE KICK, she split three trees in half "Shadow, do mind helping me set the ring this time? Omega usually does this, but he's not here so…"

Shadow sighed and revved up destroying tree after tree in his buzz saw like ball. He turned to Kakashi and said "Mind helping us out?"

Kakashi, who was more looking at Naruto asking Sakura for help then paying attention to Rouge and Shadow, said "Sure" He jumped down, and Shadow and Rouge were making a ring out of the logs, Kakashi helped them, then went to read his book.

Shadow stretched "Rules?"

Rouge sighed "No chaos powers, I don't want to end up in space, no flying just to keep it fair, and if you fall out of the ring or get knocked out you lose."

Shadow smirked "Bring it then."

Rouge struck back from his challenge with a kick that thankfully missed him, but hit a ring post shattering it. Shadow ducked under another kick, and then saw he was at the edge of the ring, he jumped over her, so she'd miss another kick then kicked her in the back of the head. She used her hands to rebound and kick Shadow into the post on the other side. Shadow got up, his head scratched but his pride hurt more. Rouge charged, but Shadow moved to the left, and karate chopped her in the back of the neck. Stunned she hit the ground, but got back up in pain.

Shadow turned to receive a boot to the face, sending him into a barrier they set up. Rouge moved and kicked Shadow in the air. Shadow thinking fast revved up and spun down colliding with Rouge's foot. The combined impact knocked them both into the barrier. Shadow and Rouge got up and kicked each other in the face, Rouge and Shadow both fell down stunned. They both wiped the blood from their lips and went for another attack. Shadow ducked under Rouge's leg, and grabbed it, tossing the bat out of the ring. Shadow crossed his arms satisfied and, though he'll never admit it to even Rouge, tired.

Rouge walked to him tired, and sighed "Good match…I guess." They turned to see Naruto still climbing the trees. "Shadow, what is up with that kid?"

Shadow sighed "He's this worlds Sonic, to stubborn to quit on anything." He started to walk off. "Let's go, he'll be fine."

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Can Someone be nice and fully explain chakra for me…I couldn't remember all the details while writing this

I thought it over and I decided to have a sort of win-win situation. You'll see in two or three chapters


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own either Sonic the Hedgehog or Naruto...you wouldn't hear from me. SOrry this took two months!

Chapter 5:

Rivals:The Clash Aboard the Ark.

Shadow and Rouge were at the home of Tanzuna, Inari, and his mother. They were eating a nicely made meal,despite limitations due to the Land of Waves budget. Kakashi was explaining more about his world to Shadow and Rouge, while they were talking about thier world to him. Suddenly, without any warning, Sasuke, and Naruto broke in, Sasuke carring Naruto over his shoulder. Naruto tiredly said "We...both made it to the top."

Tanzuna's daughter walked to them and smiled saying "Weill then you two must be hungry," She sat them down and they started to wolf down thier food. Sakura groaned, saying they would throw up if they eat this fast, well they did after they asked for somemore.

Then the arguments started, it went back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, to the point where even Shadow's patiences was getting tested. Kakashi was about to say something, when Shadow beat him to the punch "Oh will you two SHUT UP!"

Naruto and Sasuke just looked at him and were about to say something when Shadow just grumbled "Every single day I've been on this planet, you two have argued. Even though you are supposed to be teammates. Its really iritating."

Rouge interjected "Umm Shadow, you are just like that with Sonic." When she said that She recieved such a death glare from Shadow. " Oh don't look at me like that, you and Sonic argue like this all the time when ever you are around each other .Face it Shadow, their rivals just like you two."

Shadow just grumbled and Sakura asked "Wait whose Sonic, is he your other friend."

Rouge looked at her and said "No, he's probably at our world right now." She said smiling "Sonic is the biggest hero of our world. He's saved the planet more times than I care to count."

She then heard "Theres no such thing as a hero!" and turned to see Inari, glaring at her. She was about to say something, when he countinued "You're all wasting your time anyways, you won't be strong enough to stop Gatu, even with some magical training. He took my father, what chance do you have!"

Naruto stood up and picked up Inari by his shirt and slammed him against the wall. "You're nothing but a spoiled brat."

Inari frightend said "What would you know about losing something."

You think I don't know?" Naruto growled, his voice low and dangerous, his livid face inches from Inari's terrified one. "Get over yourself. You think it's cool to sit around and cry and mope all day! Get real! Crying won't get you anywhere! Instead of crying, you should get off your ass and actually do something!"

Inari grasped the genin's wrists in a feeble attempt to pry them don't know what it's like!" Inari repeated.

Naruto pushed him harder into the wall. The creaking of stressed wood filled the tiny kitchen. If Naruto wasn't careful, he might push Inari straight through the wall."No! I _do_ know! At least you have a family! I'm hated by everyone in my village!" The blond shouted. He let go of the terrified kid, who hit the floor and stayed there, curled up, trying to make himself as small as possible. Naruto turned around, eyes shadowed by his bangs. "I'm going to bed." He jerked the door open and closed it, perhaps much harder than was necessary.

Shadow just looked at the kid stunned "He...didn't mean what he just said right?"

Kakashi grumbled and said "Rouge, you were saying something."

Rouge was stunned but then said "Oh Right Sonic, well...Shadow why don't you tell them what happened before we were ordered to check otu the light. YOur little rematch with SOnic

Shadow sighed and said "Yeah...I guess."

_**Flash Back**_

It was quiet aboard the Ark, the goverment making repairs to the aged facility, making it look alot more healthy, the blue blur Sonic the Hedgehog, was walking along the pathway, waiting for someone.

Out the corner of his ear he heard "You still never surpise me Sonic, I thought you couldn't even make it to the Ark." the shadow's revealed Shadow walking calmly to Sonic.

Sonic started to walk next to him "Deja vu much." Sonic and Shadow laughed while they walked, then Sonic looked at his hand "I still have it you know." He said moving his hand revealing the fake Yellow Chaos Emerald "Tails made a copy of the fake and gave it to me."

Shadow just looked at the yellow emerald "I still can't belive yu used the chaos control...using an emerald thats fake." They started to run "Theres a lot more to you than you let on. Why did you show up anyways?"

Sonic smirked "Well I told you the last time we were here, what you see is what you get. I'm just a guy who loves adventure. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog."

They started to reach super speed, and Shadow had this to say. "I see, well then I hope you know I will not go easy on you. This rivalry is coming to an end!"

They ran across the Ark's long platform, Sonic and Shadow neck and neck, On throwing a kick at the other, and the other dodging it. Sonic jumped up, and spined in the air dashing to Shadow, who kicked Sonic behind him. He ran off faster, but SOnic caught up and tripped Shadow. He then ducked under one of Shadow's Chaos Spears, and jumped up kicking Shadow in the face. Shadow countered through and kicked Sonic mid fall and both landed on the ground.

They both revved up and both spin dashed into the other, creating several sparks aboard the long stretch of the ark. They boucned off of each other, and stood facing each other. The next few minutes were just the colors blue and orange clashing left and right. Eventurall they sped off again, both colliding into each other hoping to force the other one to fall. Shadow jumped infront of Sonic and roundhouse kicked him in the face, however to Shadows shock Sonic caught his foot, and Sonic revved up and flung Shadow in the air, causing the Ultimate Lifeform to fall and land harshly on the platform. Sonic walked to him to check on him, and Shadow growled for Sonic to get away from him. Sonic did what he asked, but Shadow sighed "I lost...again..."

Sonic just looked at Shadow, and offered his hand, which Shadow smacked his hand away and just go up. Shadow walked off, and Sonic smirked 'You'll never change will you."

Shadow just hmphed, and pulled out a chaos emerald warping away

_**End Flashback**_

Kakashi, Sakura, Tanzuna, his Daughter,Sasuke, and even Inari looked at Shadow stunned. Shadow...lost...and admitted it!

Rouge started to laugh at their reaction "Oh come on, Shadow never wins against Sonic."

Shadow growled, and Rouge said trying to defend herself "But he does come close!"

Shadow got up and started to walk off, trying to find Naruto, so they could talk.

Kakashi looked at Shadow "Don't bother, even Naruto doesn't know why."

Shadow sighed "At the bridge in the morning then."

Kakashi nodded, and grumbled to himself. "This wont' be an easy fight. Tommarrow will be the day."

Authors Note:

1. I first want to thank the author of Gohan's Dilema, because I couldn't remember what Naruto said to Inari, so I kinda...coppied and pasted that. So that part isnt' mine, check his story out though because it's really good

2. I'm so sorry that this took so long. Computer issues...and well life just hit me.

3. I am gonna be posting regualary, and I won't be borrowing from other authors again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Duel on the Bridge.

* * *

><p>After they ate the next day, Team Kakashi, Shadow, and Rouge. Minus one Naruto...Naruto was training after last night with Inari, to the point of near fatality. Someone dropped him off, and Kakashi thought it would be nice if they gave the blond a break. Shadow really didn't care, and went along with. Zabuza was schedualed to attack today, meaing Shadow would get his rematch.<p>

It was quiet onboard the bridge, as a thick mist covered the bridge, a familar mist. Shadow noticed Zabuza's sword flying towards them, Shadow responded by kicking the back of the blade so it hit the ground. Shadow glared at Zabuza walking, with a rather feminine looking person. Zabuza glared at him "Rat..."

Shadow smirked and said ever so confidenly "Weakling." He then looked at the man in a white mask, "Whose your girlfriend?"

Zabuza growled and said "His name is Haku, Mister "Ultimate Life Form" I figured you should see the real deal of an ultiment weapon."

Shadow walked forward, when the boy was suddenly infront of him. "You already had your chance against Zabuza. I am your opponent."

Shadow just grumbled and was about to just knocked him out of the way, when to his shock Haku caught his hand. Shadow looked at him wide eyed, and then kicked himself off of the kid. Haku didn't move, as Shadow sped to him, and Haku kept blocking constantly, taking hits whenever the guard was dropped. When suddenly, a massive fire ball launched towards them. Shadow moved out of the way, Haku wasn't so turned to see Sasuke, and his eyes widened, as Sasuke has his hand around his mouth."What are you thinking?"

Sasuke stepped forward, and said "I'll never get stronger if I just sit on the sidelines." He stood next to Shadow "Like it or not, I'm helping you out."

Shadow just hmphed "No offence kid, but I already have a partner..."

Sasuke cut him off 'Thats my point, the girls and Kakashi can take on Zabuza alot faster, You and I can deal with this joker quicker."

In response to the aparrent team up, senounge(I know I must have misspelled that) hit both of their legs. Shadow hissed, and glared at him. He looked at Sasuke, and they both charged, Haku blocking Sasuke's kick, while Shadow kicked him in the back of the head. Rebounding, Haku looked at them both. He lifted on hand off and in the fastest hand signs Team Kakashi had ever seen, Rose several Mirrors made of Ice, they surrounded Sasuke and Shadow, as Haku fazed into it

Elsewhere, Kakashi was batteling Zabuza. He glared at him and said "Last time that little rat saved your neck. This time" He pointed his sword at Kakashi "You won't be so lucky"

Kakash reached for his headband, and lifted it up. "You talk to much."

He pulled out a kunai, and then he and Zabuza clashed the sword and kunia grinding against each other. Zabuza over powerd Kakashi, and swung down revealing Kakashi to be a clone. Zabuza turned around and sliced another and another, when Kakashi finally revealed himself underneath Zabuza who jumped out of the way.

Zabuza glared at him and said "That eye is getting very iritatting." Zabuza quickly moved his hands and suddenly the mist became incredibly thick.

Back at the Ice mirrors, Shadow went to rush them, and Sasuke went to the other side. Both getting covered in senpong for their trouble. Shadow looked at him, and held his emerald at his side and started to glow red "Sasuke...get down"

Sasuke did what he asked,and Shadow growled "Fine..we can't run...I'll destroy you." He closed his eyes, "Chaos...BLAST!"

He sent out the blast radious, and then his eyes widened in shock as every mirror was in looked at his emerald and prepared to warp outside to shatter them."Chaos..." Suddenly a Senpong pierced his hand and he dropped the emerald. Shadow went to grab it but Haku caught it, and tossed it out side.

Haku just looked at him "You are weak without that gem. I learned that from watching you battle Zabuza."

Shadow crossed his arms, and glared at him. "Its true with out the emerald, my powers are limited. However..." His hand glowed yellow "I can still do one thing really well"

Back with Kakashi, he was listening and trying to figure out where Zabuza would strike. HIs eyes widened as he figured it out, that it was Tanzuna! He moved as fast as he could

Rouge and Sakura were on both sides of the bridgebuilder, just incase. Rouge's ear twitched and she went for a kick when suddenly blood hit her looked up and said Kakashi, holding Zabuza's sword, which caused the other masked man to laugh. He said "You must know you are very weak, you and your team. The brats are trapped in within Haku's Ice Mirrors, You just made that hand usless, and the only two people to defend you are a bat, and a little girl"

Kakashi barked 'Thats enough...you of all people should know not to underestimate this team. Sakura may not look like it, but shes the smartest one on this team, Rouge there is pratcially ready to kick your head off, I seem to remember the so callled Rat kicking you around like crazy, Sasuke is the last of the Uchiha bloodline, and lastly there Naruto are numbe one hyperactive Ninja."

With out a word of warning a cloud of smoke appeared and from the smoke appearned Naruto. Naruto smiled "Naruto Uzimaki is here!"

The was a collective silence amongst all of the fighters. Sasuke and Shadow both thinking "Man what an idiot."

Sakura groaned in her head "Naruto...a ninja is supposed to be stealthy"

Kakashi just looked at Naruto "Naruto...go and get Sasuke and Shadow, they are trapped in some ice mirrors. I got this right here."

Naruto nodded, and went in.

Haku was looking behind him, when suddenly he turned to see Naruto sneaking in, and grabbing both Shadow and Sasuke's arms. Shadow looked at him wide eyed. "ARE YOU TITIANICALLY STUPID! He ment destroy the things on the outside!"

Naruto looked at him and shouted "I was told to get you two, okay! Let me jsut save you!"

Shadow groaned 'A little to late for that" Senpong hit Naruto's back and he turned around angry.

He said "I was talking pal" He put his fingers together and made several clones of himself, and they all attacked at once.

Shadow in the meanwhile, was reaching for his braelets, about to take them off...when suddenly Sasuke stopped him "Shadow wait...Don't do anything."

Several trys later, and Naruto is near uncouncious. Sasuke was looking at Haku, and bizzarely to him, he could see Haku's movements.

Rouge on the other hand saw Shadow's Emerald "Shadow...and he's without the chaos emerald." She walked to the Emerald and looked at Kakashi, who managed to free himself "I have to get this to him...I'll be back." She flew up in the sky, and waited for the right time to drill.

Sasuke now seeing Haku managed to grab his leg. Shadow steped infront of Haku as well, glaring at him. Haku managed to step away, not with out impaling Shadows leg with the senpoung. Shadow fell down in pain. Haku looked at Sasuke, and was stunned to see that Sasuke had red eyes just like Kakashi's.

Haku looked at Naruto and Shadow and prepared to strike them instead. Rouge saw what he was planning and soared down imidiatly dive boming, both Sasuke and her getting hit hard. Shadow looked up stunned to see Rouge holding his emerald coverd int Senpounge, and looking like it hit her collapsed and Shadow held her

Naruto, saw Sasuke standing over him and caught him as he fell. Naruto looked at him and asked "Why?"

Shadow asking the same question, and Rouge jsut smiled and said "Well, you are my best friend, and I thought you might need this." She pulled out the chaos emerald and put it in her hand. "Shadow, do me a favor...mind Omega for me...tell him...I saved your neck."

Shadow was shaking her "Don't do this to me, Rouge. I just started to accept you and Omega as my friends...please don't..."

Naruto just started to berate Sasuke and said 'I didn't ask for this...I didn't ask for you to save me."

Sasuke just said "My body just moved idiot...you know..." He coughed blood on Naruto's shirt. "He's still out there...my brother..."

Rouge feel limp in Shadow's hand, and the ultimate life form put her down, a single tear in his eye. "I will find him Rouge...I promise."

Naruto just looked at Sasuke for a while...it getting quiet in the Ice Mirrors.

Haku saying "Is this the first time you two have seen death in battle. This is what it means to be a ninja."

Naruto and Shadow both said "Shut up." Naruto emitating Red Chakra, and Shadow braclets falling off, and his skin glowing a slight tint of gold.

Shadow spoke first "This isnt' a first time I saw a friend of mine die...hell...both of them died protecting me." He clencheds his fist "and yet..."

Naruto looked at Sasuke "I always hated you too Sasuke, and yet..."

They both growled to them selves 'You'll pay for this."

Naruto looked up with red fox like puplils, his whiskers extended, and his teeth razor sharp. Shadow looked up as well, his skin fashing between black and gold. Both of them said at the same time "I'm gonna kill you"

Finally a tower of Red Chakra rose revealing a fox like face, and Naruto turned with an evil glare. Shadow's skin finally turned gold and he started to float off the both turned to Haku, and glared at the mask ninja.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

1. Yes that ws my original plan because the Kyuubi is my favorite Naruto Chareter, but I wanted Shadow v Haku. So I just combined the two together

2. Regarding Shadow going Super...I kinda figured that would be deserved because Shadow just saw his one of his only two friends he's had in over 50 years, get killed...saving him just like his other friend. This will be a plot point..and not something I did because it sounded cool.

3. Forgot this on the opening I do not own any charterts from Sonic and Naruto, this is what I do for fun.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Sonic or Naruto, this is just what I do for fun

Chapter 7:

Ultimate Rage: The tragity of the bridge.

* * *

><p>Shadow and Naruto both looked at Haku. Who was just staring at them wide eyed, just...what were these creatures. Haku then saw Shadow lift his hand, and prepared to counter it, however he was cut off by Naruto smashing the ice mirrors with his fist.<p>

Haku tried to escape but Shadow was right behind him and kicked him in the back of the head, sending him into Naruto's fist. Naruto went to punch him again, but his eyes widened in horror as Haku's mask chipped off revealing a very femine face.

Shadow just glared at the man, and was about to charge when he saw Rouge and Sasuke laying down dead. Shadow transformed back down, and walked to Rouge calmly as he could knowing Naruto could handle it.

Meanwhile Kakashi, had finally gotten the advantage over Zabuza, as several dogs grabbed were biting on his legs and Kakashi looked at him glaring at him. "It's over Zabuza..." He walked to him and said "It ends."

Haku and Naruto were just staring at each other, Naruto going to speak first. It turns out Naruto met Haku during his traning and he gave him food. Also, Haku had a past that rivaled Shadow.

After being blessed with a gift then being told it was a horrible thing by his own mother, getting slapped by said mother, having his own father kill his mother and in return killed his own, and basically being found by Zabuza to be a slave who could never sometimes he'd spare those he was supposed to kill, proving that he was not a complete some persistance, Haku convinced Naruto to kill him.

Naruto looked away and said "If this had been diffrent, we could have been friends." and ran foward

Meanwhile Kakashi was glaring at Zabuza, his hand starting to spark and spark wildly. He put his hand to the ground the sparking getting more and more intense as the pressure of the move looked like it was absorbing the mist an the bridge. "Zabuza, this is the end...meet the Chidori" and charged at him in lightning speed. In, mid slash, Haku saw Zabuza in trouble and quickly got infront of Zabuza. The blood splattered on the ground, and then Kakashi stared at him wide eyed, Haku was impaled...right through the chest. Causing him to fall over, dead, Kakashi breaking his fall.

Zabuza looked at him, and smirked "Haku, always did a great job serving me," He grabed his sword "Even to the bitter..." He was then cut off by Shadow who saw the whole thing, grabbing his wrist.

Shadow glared at Zabuza and said "Enough...you lost...accept it, or else."

When the fog faded Natuto was revealed and then Sakura looked back "Naruto, you all right, where's Sasuke and Rouge?" Causing Naruto to look down revealing the truth to her causing Sakura to realize it. Danzo saw her hurting and let her go to Sasuke and Rouge

Suddenly both of them were cut off by arrows landing infront of him. Gatu was back, and he had an army of Ninja's by him, he smirked and walked boldly to the dead Haku, and kicked the side of his face, causing Naruto to charge at him, after being cut off by Kakashi.

Gatu smirked and said "I can't rely on you for anything mister demon. You're fired, and you'll die here with all of these brats, and the freaky animals."

Zabuza glared at him and then back at Kakashi, and Shadow "Well, it looks like we have a little enemy mine."

Shadow let go of his hand, and said "I guess so..."

Kakash looked at them "Some no named punks shouldn't be a problem."

Naruto still looked at Gatu, who was still at Haku's corpse, and then back at Zabuza. "ARE YOU COMPLETLY HEARTLESS!"

Kakash looked at Naruto and said "Zabuza's not our enemy any more..."

Naruto yelled "THE HELL HE ISN'T THAT GUY MADE HIM YOUR SLAVE AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE! IS HE JUST SOME TOY TO YOU OR WHAT!"

Naruto was about to countinue when Zabuza said tears streaming from his eyes. "Kid, shut up, and toss me your kunai." Gulping Naruto did what he asked, and Zabuza put it in his mouth and charged, Gatu seeing this hid behind his guards.

Taking hit after hit, two spears LODGED in his back, Zabuza still made it to Gatu. Gatu said frightened "What are your crazy! Are you so ready to join your little friend you'd..."

Zabuza growled and said "I can never join him. Haku was always to soft...he could never bring himself to kill someone, even if I forced him to."

Shadow looked at him wideeyed, then heard two coughs behind him, causing him to speed to Rouge who was coughing.

Zabuza glared at Gatu, "You and I however and going to a much diffrent place, a place full of demons and horrible nightmares beyound your comprehension. Oh...yes...I'm gonna LOVE it. You however...will experience a new type of HELL!" He moved his jaw and slashed Gatu's neck causing Gatu to fall in the ocean.

Zabuza himself finally fell forward, after walking close to Haku, Kakashi looked at him as Zabuza begged to be put next to the boy. He did just that and finally died next to him. "You never know Zabuza...maybe."

Shadow looked at Rouge, and smiled, a small tear escaping his eye containing his joy. Rouge looked up at Shadow, shocked to see her friend actually 100% ledgitly smiling, and even more stunned that he was having a tear of joy. This is Shadow right? Shadow looked at her and said "Good to see you smile when I work up, but...this is so alien? Are you sure I didn't die?"

Shadow, held in a chuckled and just said "Glad you're allright Rouge" and helped her up.

Sakura was hugging Sasuke, and she shouted "Naruto! He's allright!"

They all then heard a loud "Hey!" As one of the guards walked forward "The old man paid us in advance, so now we are going to..." They were then cut off by a ton of villagers lead by Inari,who Naruto rescued on his way to the bridge, glaring at them, if that wasn't enough Naruto and Kakashi both made a ton of Shadow Clones, if that wasn't enough, Shadow took off his inhipitor braclets and glared at him an orange energy surrounding him, they started to run away,when they were cut off by a what looked like turrent fire.

Shadow and Rouge looked wide eyed, as a 6'7 red metal man like machine, with a spike mid section, spiked wrists, metal claws, a arm with a turrent facing the hoard of Ninjas, and percing red metalic eyes was right infront of them. "E-123 Omega, mission objective Shadow and Rouge support, Mission Complete."

Shadow put his braclets back on and Rouge walked forward. "Omega..."

Shadow hmphed "Took you long enough."

Now in a panic the Ninja all jumped off the bridge and started to swim away scared for thier life. Omega's turrent hand switched to another pair of metalic claws, and walked past Naruto, and Kakashi, heading to Rouge and Shadow. "It is nice to see you two."

After the battle Team 7 and Team Dark where preparing to leave to Konaha, as the land of waves experienced snow fall. They all had said their good byes, as Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were talking. Kakashi was just looking at Omega, who he was still having a hard time accepting.

Shadow sighed and looked back. and remebered that Tanzuna, was thinking about naming the Bridge the great Naruto Bridge. Shadow smirked "Not the name I would have picked, but the kid did earn it."

* * *

><p>Authors Note:<p>

1. Next time: The Chunin Exam arc, now some writers take liberties with the match ups. So, will I, so for your refrence and mine. Heres the current match line up.

Perlimanaries:

Naruto vs Kiba, I will not change that because quite frankly I actually like this battle

Shadow vs Rock Lee, the ultimate (*Hits self for pun*) I couldn't help myself moment.

Rouge vs Temari, Don't worry I won't do a curbstomp battle, I like Rouge

Hinata vs Neji, it is a given

Omega vs Garra, oh yes you read that right.

Shikamaru vs That one Bell girl whose name I forget

Sasuke vs that other guy I forget

Kankuro vs ...who did he fight?

Shino vs Zaku (That was his name right?)

Sakura vs Ino

thats all I got so far, if I missed a fight...let me know.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Sonic, or Naruto this is just for fun!

Rivals,Enemys,and Obsessions: The Trials of Team Dark

* * *

><p>Now reunited, Shadow, Rouge, and Omega, were busy talking with each other trying to asses the situtation that surounded them, while Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and even Kakashi, were all just trying to figure out what the heck Omega, is. Eventually they wall reached the Hidden Leaf Village, its signature four faces shinning brightly revealing them selves for the first time to Shadow and Rouge, however Omega was here before, leaving feeling the Chaos force Shadow was giving off. Kakashi looked at the entirity of Team Dark, and said "Rouge, could you follow me? I need you for proof for something, because...this will not be easy to explain."<p>

Rouge nodded and said "Trust me, I work with alot of humans too, I'm used to weird looks." She smiled and walked off, with the masked ninja.

Shadow looked at Omega and said "Lets look around the Village, and see if there's a place to set up a temporary campsite until we find a place to live."

Omega simply said "Negetive, this unit will be researching the culture of this planet so we don't get confused about certain things. I will find you after that." after Shadow nodded and left the machine alone. Omega looked at Sakura "Could you provide this unit with information about your planet?"

Sakura sighed "Can't I'm helping out in the academy today." She walked off and said "Good luck with that"

Omega nodded and just walked off, searching the village by himself.

Meanwhile Rouge getting the best weird look she'd ever seen, wishing she had her spy camera to take a picute of it as well, by this Old Man, with a white rope with red, designs here and there. Kakashi finished his story, and said "Lord Hokage, I brought Rouge here so I can show you that I'm not crazy."

The old man, said "Come here closer, Rouge the Bat"

Rouge smiled and said "Well, don't you look important." She smirked and said "What's you name old timer?"

The old man smiled and said "I am the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, call me Sarutobi Hinzen, Sarutobi for short"

Rouge cleared her throat and said "Listen, I'm going ot assume you're not just gonna let us go if Shadow, Omega, and I decide to just leave to find a way home. We're to valuble an asset. So...how about making a deal"

Sarutobi smirked and said "A deal?"

Smirking, Rouge responded. "Make Team Dark an offical or un offical ninja team. However, we have three rules. One, no pointless missions, like saving an old ladies cat...or something, two, if it can possible get us home, its automatically ours, and three and this is most important, make us the same rank as Team Kakashi, if there is ranks"

Sarutobi smiled than started to laugh "You have yourself a deal on all but your first one. Kakashi's team right now are Genin, the lowest rung" he responded causing Rouge to face plant. "However, if you don't like the ranking you can always take the Chunin exams"

Kakshi looked at Sarutobi and than back at Rouge. "Well, you did make the team, so technically you're the team leader, its your call. I was about to recomend my team for it"

Rouge had a smirk on her face "You have yourself a deal"

As soon as she left, Sarutobi had someone brought into his office. "Iruka, could you do something for me, based on what Rouge has told me, I think its time to test...this Team Dark."

Shadow finally found a spot for Team Dark to sleep, in the remote woods, so the Ultimate lifeform broke off a piece of wood creating a fire for his friends. It was quiet...to quiet, as Shadow closed his eyes, and than jumped over a kunai knife landing next to him. He than looked around him, his eyes widening as his surrounding started to get dangerously familiar. He closed his eyes but sadly the visions didn't stop. There was no doubt in his mind where he was now. He was indeed aboard Space Colony Ark.

He looked around as he saw, Sonic, running down the rampways, on instinct Shadow followed him. Sonic than got faster and faster, Shadow not being able to keep up with him. He stopped and clenched his fist, than he was inside the pod...as he pounded on the glass looking at the dieng Maria speak her last words. Shadow stopped and got his wits about him, realizing that none of this...was real.

Closing his eyes, he put his hand out, revealing the green gem and used chaos control. He got up and looked at the people stopped in time, realizing he was in the real world. He jumped and kicked them in the face, than walked off, going to vent the things he saw.

Meanwhile Rouge was looking out in the middle of the same woods, seeing the setting sun over the river. She was just trying to figure this whole thing out, all of it seemed so strange. She sighed and looked out, even more, curious. She got up when her sensitive ears heard someone moving towards her. To her shock it was Shadow, looking at her, not with anger...not with fury, not even with his trademark angst she was used to, but...a kind face.

Rouge figured out instantly this was a trick, but decided to have some fun with the faking creature. "Shadow, what are you doing here."

The fake Shadow walked forward and sat down next to her. "Just...wanted to spend some time with you. I'm trying to figure out this friend thing..."

Rouge smirked and said "Its fine...Shadow. You don't have to change for us. We like you for who you are, extremly angsty and all."

"Shadow" sighed and said "Rouge, thank you...I...better"

Rouge than stopped him, "Just one thing, who do you think you are fooling."

The fake Shadow wanted to respond, but recieved a quick kick to the face sending him into a post, transforming him down into some one Rouge never met. She just hmphed, and got a messaged from the real Shadow that he found a camp. She walked away, leaving him there.

Omega, finally done scanning all the scrolls he could find about the Konaha history, decided to scan looking around for Shadow's energy signature. He found it and started to walk. Than he stopped, seeing two things, one his mortal enemy Dr. Eggman, and than he saw Rouge and Shadow tied up, about to fall. He grabbed "Eggman" by the neck and slammed him against the wall, than heard the rope starting to snap. Omega looked at his two friends and fired his hands from his launcher's grabbing them in mid air. Omega than scanned them quickly...and than dropped them, revealing them not to be real. He than scanned the Eggman and knocked him out, revealing him not to be real either.

Omega just walked back to actual friends following the energy signatures.

Iruka, Kakashi, and a mysterious Red haired woman were all at Sarutobi's office and Iruka simply said "They're ready"

* * *

><p>Okay this took way to long to write, sorry<p>

Next, time, Shadow and Company meet Gaara.


	9. Chapter 9

The following is a fun story. I do not own Naruto or Sonic The Hedgehog.

Dark Ninjas 9:

The Chunin Exams begin: First Part, and the gathering of the Teams.

* * *

><p>Team Dark arrived at the Chunin exams gate, waiting patiently,standing quietly, as Team Kakashi arrived as well. Naruto was the first to say something to the strange trio. "You guys are taking the exams too?"<p>

Sasuke gronaed, along with Sakura "No, idiot, they're just standing here for no reason" Sasuke said than his eyes met Shadow's. "I hope you know...we won't hold back on you, Shadow"

"Hmph, you have no idea what you're up against" Shadow responded cold.

Suddenly from out of no where, they heard a "Same can be said for you" coming from a guy, in a grey hoodie with a dog on his head.

Omega imidiatly turned his scanners on "Subject threat level...minor."

The hooded guy said growling a bit "What did you say, rust bucket? At least I don't hide in some armor." The dog boy stepped forward when a guy whose jacket was so big it hid his face, stepped infront of him. "Shino...move it"

Shino said in a very monotoned voice. "There is no point to fight him, Kiba. You'll have to wait till the exams."

A female in a white jacket, and a bizzare blue duck hair cut, looked at Naruto and blushed quietly, while saying "Hello Naruto."

Naruto smiled back and said "Hi, Hinata, you okay your face is kinda red?"

Rouge facepalmed, and thought quietly to herself "Is this guy collosially stupid?"She than caught three more people entering. A guy who looked bored out of his mind, a rather perky...yet she could tell vain female, and a very husky kid.

Sakura caught the blond girl and glared at him, as they left to...argue...but at least Rouge caught her name, Ino. They than looked at the raven haired bored kid and said "Hi...I'm Shikamaru..." who looked bored. "This is so troublesome, I'd rather sleep."

Shadow just looked away annoyed, as he caught another Team entering the room. A bowled cut man with a green jumpsuit, a girl with a pink dress with two black buns in her hair, and a guy who just glared at Shadow for no reason. "Stop staring...at me, or you'll lose an eye."

Shadow glared "Is that a challenge?" Shadow prepared to do something when the pink haired girl blocked off the guy.

"Neji" the girl said scolding him "You were told to behave, and you know it"

Meanwhile the jumpsuit kid,who Shadow learned was named Rock Lee, was next to Sakura and tried...and what Shadow and the rest of Team Dark assumed flirting with her but,it didn't last long. The kid started to remind him of a certain hyperactive Bee back home.

Suddenly the doors opened, as Shadow turned to see another team enter. This team...felt bizzare, but the most strange one was...a kid redhair, and a gord on his back. The kid caught an eye with Shadow and walked slowly over to Team Dark with a man in a black outfit with ears on the top, and a girl with a giant fan on her back. Shadow looked at the kids approaching him, and red hair said "You're a strange creature, and you are also lucky I cannot lay a finger on you, or you'd be dead"

Unaffected by the dark threat he just received Shadow was going to fire back when a metalic claw blocked him off. "Shadow, I will deal with him" Omega said looking at the red haired kid. "You do not scare this unit or his friend." His arm morphed into a flame thrower "I will burn you to ashes if you don't leave in ten seconds."

Rouge caught eyes with the fan girl, and they both glared at each other. The fan girl said "Well, bat girl, allow me to introduce me and my brothers, I'm Temari, the black outfitted kid is Kankuro, and the red haired one is Gaara."

Omega was counting until Shadow finally said "Omega, we need to wait for the exams...remember."

Omega stopped counting "Fine...I will terminate him then"

Gaara looked at him "You won't even bother, I'll shatter your armor than kill you...just like the otheres who thought it could protect them."

Shadow growled and said "Its not him you should be worried about."

Kankuro stepped in before it got worse and said "Gaara, we need to leave...okay"

Gaara growled and said "Fine...I'll kill him later "

Temari walked away too, and said "Bye, Bat."

In a few minutes, after a minor detour, they ended up in the first part of the exams. The instructer, Ibiki said "Okay maggots listen up. The first part of the exams will test your wills of intellegence. If you don't like it than tough, or you can leave now." He than had a smirk "However...if you leave...your entire team gets booted out and you'll have to wait till next year." He barked "I have three rules, One no talking, Two if you are caught cheating, Three no back talk, breaking any of these rules will also get your team kicked out."

Shadow sat down, and looked next to him. There was...this...guy, but...he felt...odd, to Shadow. He looked at him and whispered "You..look rather odd, but you feel...diffrent from the rest. I am looking forward to facing you in the near future."

Though he found him to be odd, Shadow just shook it off, and looked at the paper. This whole thing reminded him of G.U.N Training back home. Before they taught you certain things you were put in an impossible situation, and you had to find a way out of it by any means this to him was incredibly easy, especially the questions. He finished in record timing and looked at Rouge, who looked...incredibly bored.

Rouge finished her questions almost as fast as she got them, they were standered military questions that she took when she joined, and had to do EVERY TIME she got a promotion this was...basic, and easy. She knew Shadow and Omega would have no problem seeing as how Omega's basically a computer, and Shadow's brain is well...for lack of a better term, the Ultimate Intelligence.

Omega was done, having to sit next to Sasuke, he discovered that Sasuke and several others were cheating, than Omega logically put the things together that...that was the point, that they were supposed to cheat, however he already finished, so Omega just showed Sasuke the awnsers. Sasuke looked at Omega surprised, but did what he had to do.

Shadow caught a glimps at Naruto and imidiatly felt sorry for the kid. He's not that smart so, this is probably killing him inside. He almost wished he was on his team, and would do the mercy of lifting his hand but he looked at all the other's cheating and like the rest of his team, figured it out that it was what you were supposed to do. He sighed and just looked at his paper bored out of his skull, but still wary of the guy next to him.

Meanwhile, Naruto was losing his FREAKING MIND, he thought he was done with this after he graduated from the academy, and these tests were near impossible. Top it all off he's sitting next to a girl who he found odd, but pretty nice, the poor guy was actually considering quitting. He than heard a quiet "Naruto"

He looked at Hinata mercifully showing him the awnsers, but he knew that there was a STRONG possibility of him getting caught so he said "I'll be fine, I don't want you to get caught and kicked out too."

Hinata looked at her crush, and blushed not telling him that, well...it was kind of the point to cheat.

Ibiki suddenly spoke up. "Listen up, its time for the final question not on the test, however before we begin let me tell you the risks. If you get this wrong, you go back, to the academy. If you are going to bow out, bow out now, so you aren't hated for the rest of your life, because if a SINGLE one of your teammates get it wrong you all share the punishment."

Imidiatlly about half the room bowed out, not wanting to risk it all, or were plants, Shadow looked back at him team mates,who all gave him a confident nod. Than they looked as something shocking happened...Naruto, the dreamer who was willing to risk everything, lifted his hand.

It was quiet in the room, until Naruto slammed his hand down "I don't care about this stupid tenth question, and I don't care if I do get knocked back. I'm still gonna be the hokage someday. NO MATTER WHAT!"A look if confidence filled the room with everyone eyes forward, now motivated by some kid they've never met.

Ibiki smiled and said "Well than...if you are done." He cleared his throat "Congradulations...you all passed, the last question was to see if you had the guts to see if you countiue on."

Shadow smirked and said "Is that so?"

Ibiki looked at him and said 'Yes...that so..."

Right as his words left his mouth, a mass of black passed through the window, shattering it, then the shadow expanded, setting all the shinobi on edge, as the banner was pinned to the ceiling with kunai, and a gaudily dressed woman, wearing little but a fishnet bodysuit and a trenchcoat to protect her modesty , stood before the remaining teams "Anko Mitarashi, sit down, shut up, and pay attention. Now line up and head to the next part of the exam."

The teams did what she said, as Ibiki looked at the exams "The three other worldly visiters got every single question right, yet the kid who inspired everyone...didn't awnser a single question at all"

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

1. If it feels like I'm skipping over the Naruto parts, its well...kind of embaressing but I haven't watched Naruto in AGES, and tried my best to base this off of memory. However, I plan on watching alot more for future chapters.

2. Next is the Forest of Death Arc, and I want my fans to tell me...should I have Shadow vs Orochimaru?

3. Also: Fight line up for peliminaries: Here's what I got so far.

Shadow vs Kankuro

Omega vs Gaara

Rouge vs Temari

Lee vs Shino

Naruto vs (and I have a plan for this) Hinata

if you have any other suggestions please let me know.

4. Also..Long one..ain't it


	10. Chapter 10

The following is a non profit fanfiction Sonic the Hedgehog is own by Sega and Naruto is owned by Viz T.V. (and a guy whose name i forget). Please support the offical release

Dark Ninja 10:

Danger in the Forest: Orochimaru attacks.

* * *

><p>Team Dark and all the other squads were taken to the forest, when Anko stated rather boldly "Welcome to the second exam simply titled The Forest of Death. Your objective is simple, you each have a scroll, a heaven and a an Earth scroll, all you have to do is get the scroll, and make it back to the tower within Three Days. If you can't, go home, we'll fish your bodies out later."<p>

Shadow nodded slightly, as Rouge was handed an Earth Scroll. Shadow than turned as he was the gentlemen who sat next to him during the first part, eyeing Sasuke. He walked to Omega and said "Omega, you've upgraded your scanners right?"

The machine nodded "Upgraded to scan chakra levels incase we are battling an unknown enemy, does Shadow want to scan someone in particular?"

"Yes" Shadow said nodding "Can you scan the guy who's creeply staring at Sasuke?"

The machine turned the scanners on and started to report the information. "Warning, apon further scanning, I have detected that the man staring at Sasuke, is wearing a disquise, the man could possibly be the infamous S-Rank criminal Orochimaru"

Shadow looked at him "Who? Omega, report on him"

Omega stated "According to Konaha Records, Orochimaru is a powerful criminal, who fled Konaha to avoid arrest for insane experiments. He is one othe legendary Sanin, with a power of unimaginable levels. However, there is a slight possiblity that the scanner could not be used to scanning for chakra, so this unit could be wrong"

Rouge walked up to them, "Okay so we have to find someone with the heaven scroll when they let us in" She looked at her two friends "Something happened?"

Shadow stated "Omega might have found something, if so...be on guard." He than looked back at the gate about to open "So...the white one?" Rouge nodded "Lets go"

The three ran into the forest, and imidiatly jumped over a kunai from some nameless ninja. Shadow jumped up and kicked one in the face. Rouge, flew up and tossed the other to the forest floor below, and Omega punched one in the face, causing them to drop the heaven scroll. Omega picked it up "Scroll capture complete, targeting location of the tower, location comfermed, 400 meter to the south."

Shadow than stopped "Omega scan the area for Squad 7"

Omega did what he was told, as Rouge looked at Shadow "What are you thinking about Shadow?"

Shadow responded "Well, two things, one they could be in trouble with a dangerous criminal, two...since we're finished already, it would be smart of them to form a temporary alliance with us"

Rouge was about to say something, when Omega said "Squad 7 detected." Omega turned "200 meters west." Shadow nodded, and started Omega and Rouge following him. Omega said "Scanning for signs of Orochimaru...scan comfermed...also 200 meters west."

Shadow growled "This speed is pointless, lets hurry" the rest of Team Dark, did what they were told and increased their speed heading to Squad 7

Meanwhile, Squad 7's situation couldn't possibly be worse, one their scroll is gone, eaten by Orochimaru, who was looking at a frightened Sasuke, with a beaten Naruto wrapped in some vines. Orochimaru smiled, and extended his neck like a snake, biting Sasuke like a vampire with Sakura only able to look on in horror. The second his head came back he chuckled, than was interupted by a firm kick to the face.

Shadow backflipped on the tree branch, and looked at Orochimaru who was dazed from the shot. He looked at Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke. Than back at Omega and Rouge. "Rouge, help Sakura get Naruto and Sasuke out of here. Omega, go with them for protection."

Rouge than looked at Shadow "Shadow, this is no time to..."

"Just do it!" Shadow barked coldly "I'll keep him distracted...and for god sakes, what EVER you do...DON"T DIE ON ME"

Omega stated "It is impossible to argue with Shadow when he is like this..suggesting we listen to him."

Rouge, looked at Sakura, and flew to her. "Okay Shadow, just...be careful allright?"

Shadow just stood there as Orochimaru got up. "How dare you hit me? Its pointless anyways...Sasuke will come to me eventually...in search of power. As for you, you disgusting rodent, I'm afraid your insolence will not be tolerated."

Shadow stood camly "For one thing, I'm not a rat...I'm a hedgehog, and the Ultimate Lifeform. Another thing, you have no idea what you are up against pal"

Orochimaru stated coldy, as a sword came from his mouth into his hand. "Well than hedgehog, I am Orochimaru, the REAL ultimate lifeform"

Shadow stood his ground. "Thats where your wrong, " He tossed a emerald in the air, and vanished in a green light going for another kick, but was quicky brought down by small snakes wrapping around his leg tossing him to the ground. Shadow got up quickly but Orochimaru swung his blade. Shadow moved to the left, and his hand glowed yellow trying to place a chaos spear into his opponent, but Orochimaru just used his blade to reflect it to another direction. Shadow used this opertunity to surprise Orochimaru with a punch to the face.

Orochimaru rebounded quickly, as his blade glowed in the light. It was sent flying at Shadow, who kicked it down with his foot, not without getting cut on his leg ofcourse. Shadow still stood tall, and said quietly "I underestimated your abilites just a tad." he reached at his wrists "However...I will not, do that again." The braclets fell to branch he stood on,as he picked them up, and chucked them in the direction his friends were going.

He than, jumped, his body having a yellow aura spewing out of him, as he punched Orochimaru through several trees. He was than behind him in a flash, and punched him in the stomach, causing the Sanin to cough up blood. He than kept punching and kicking until Orochimaru was sent through more trees. His stanima fading, Shadow stumbled, but his body glowed red. Orochimaru came from the trees, as Shadow said "CHAOS..." When Orochimaru was right next to him he finished "BLAST!"

Unlike the time with Zabuza, this blast was MASSIVE creating a large orb that destroyed the part of the forest they were at. Shadow stood on the broken tree, and looked at his opponent. He rose laughing the whole way. "I see, I am guilty of the same mistake you were, underestimate." His neck extened,and before Shadow could react, Orochimaru bit his neck the same way he did Sasuke. However, Shadow grabbed his neck after words. "I HAVE HAD..." He flung him through a dead tree "ENOUGH OF YOU!"

Shadow wobbled, as he was caught by a concerned Rouge, who saw Shadow's Chaos Blast, Rouge saw something on Shadow's neck, but decided it was wiser to get out of there. Orochimaru laughed "Well...he certainly...is powerful...I'll have two...for the price of one"

* * *

><p>Authors Note:<p>

1. Okay, how did I do with the fight?

2. Okay, I THINK this is an okay fight line up.

Shadow vs Kankuro

Omega vs Gaara

Rouge vs Temari

Shikamaru vs the one bell lady he fought

Shino vs Zaku

Choji vs Kiba

Naruto vs Hinata (trust me I have a plan)

Sasuke vs Rock Lee

Neji vs Sakura

Tenten vs Ino


	11. Chapter 11

Dark Ninjas 11

With apologies to the other chapter, kind of rushed that one out. Still Don't own Naruto or Sonic.

Impressing Orochimaru: Rouge's Stand

* * *

><p>Rouge got to Sakura's camp site, and watched the girl defending herself against some enemy ninja. Rouge went to help, but Sakura caught her eyes Sakura tossed ups a kunai with a note to her, at the risk of getting punched by one of the three ninja attacking her. Rouge grabbed the note, and read it quickly. It said "Omega went to find you two, don't worry about Naruto, Sasuke, and me, we can handle ourselves promise...just find Omega, we'll meet you at the gate."<p>

Rouge sighed and did what she was told, and thankfully heard a loud crack, in the background, along with Sasuke's voice, Shadow was still not moving, but the mark was acting wierd, flashing green, like it was trying to find something. Rouge kept going when she moved past a giant hunk of metal being thrown at her. She dived after it, when she realized it was Omega, and put her two friends on a tree trunk. She turned, and saw Orochimaru licking his lips, "My, my, my, such power in this little team..." He looked at Shadow and Omega "Especially these two...the armored one attacked me with some strange round objects...what are they?"

Rouge stood quietly, knowing he ment Omega shot at him, and it didn't do anything "Like I'd tell you." She stood infront of Shadow and Omega, Omega was damaged, but...it wasn't that bad, she could fix him up easially. "What are you after, you snake" She said glaring at him

He laughed and said "Power of course...and you three...unique individuals certainly have that. You all are incredibly intellegent, quick, and most importantly...you know no such thing as mercy." He pointed at Shadow "Especially that one...I felt it in my bite...he has no chakra...so sadly my curse seal would not work on him...only weaken him, because his body is trying to reject this...new energy its feeling"

Now getting nervous, Rouge stood next to Shadow, knowing he was going to attack. Her eyes widened, when he just vanished, she was calm however, and used her supersonic hearing to land a firm kick to his face. She heard cracking, praying it was his neck, but sadly it was his nose.

Orochimaru smiled, that creature hurt him like her friends, broke his nose. He smiled and just licked the blood pooring down his face. "You're strong, yes..." He opened his mouth, and pulled out that sword Rouge saw earlier with Shadow "However, strength only gets you so far in this world." Rouge tried to react when he charged, but sadly Orochimaru stabbed her wing before she could fly away. She jumped and kicked the sword out of his hand but the thing floated and cut her shoulder, as she moved out of the way of the thing flying at her. She saw him going after Shadow, and moved as fast as she could, blocking the guy off with her powerful leg, however shifting her weight like that put to much pressure on her should, making the wound worse than before. Orochimaru could only laugh "Yes...yes...struggle in vain! Make this so more enjoyable"

Rouge spat bitterly, her shoulder hurting like CRAZY. She looked at Shadow, and Omega. She tried to pick them up, but her shoulder gave out. Orochimaru was looking at her trying, and couldn't help but laugh. She couldn't run, she couldn't hide...it was hopeless. Rouge stood inbetween the unconcious Shadow and the turned off Omega. Her shoulder bleeding like crazy. She said very bitterly and angerly "SHUT UP!" causing the legendart Sainin to looked at her, not expecting a bold statement from someone so injured. She glared "It's true, compared to the walking war machine, Omega, and Shadow, the ultimate lifeform in almost everyway, I'm not that strong. However, I'm still strong enough..." She pulled something from her gloves "To kick your laughing face off." the objects started to blink like Crazy causing Rouge to toss them, all three of them exploding near Orochimaru. He stood there his sword raised, when he got a, rather unexpected kick to his face . She jumped in the air and started to rotate her body like crazy, spiraling into Orochimaru, sending him to the forest floor. She stood above him, trying to think of an escape rout, but before she could do that, she was grabbed by several small snakes, getting tossed into the tree trunk.

Orochimaru stood "Pointless..." He rested the blade at her neck "I admire your bravado, but you're simply...out matched. You should have run, when you had the chance."

Meanwhile, at the top of the tree, an orange blur came flying down, kicking Orochimaru in the face causing the blade to get knocked away. He stood next to Rouge, and said darkly to Orochimaru "Hurt her like this again, and I'll rip out your damn heart, and show it to you while you have your last seven minutes on this earth and laugh in her face." Shadow turned his head, and said "Thanks Rouge, you saved my life back there, you should rest..."

She smiled and said "Omega?"

"Self Repairing himself...Squad 7?" Shadow asked curiously

Rouge got up "Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura are okay too, by the sound of the voices...Sasuke may give you a run for your money at the exams." She looked at him "What about your neck?"

Shadow fell to his knees "It..." he panted getting tired "It's made of chakra...so...my guess is since my body isn't used to it...its rejecting it..." He smirked "Guess, I have no choice...by the end of this little trip here...I'm gonna figure out how to go Super Shadow at will"

Rouge looked at Orochimaru, getting back up from Shadow's surprise kick "Okay...so...you're okay, and can move..."

Shadow sighed "We have to run don't we..."

"Its called "Tactical Retreat" Lets face facts here, that things causing you to frequentl fall on your knees, I'm injured, and Omega's on a tree fixing himself." She said looking at her prideful friend.

Shadow sighed and said to Orochimaru "We'll countinue this some other time..." he said glaring at Orochimaru "Till than...we have to go"

Orochimaru laughed "Is that so...well than...I look forward to our rematch, Team Dark." He sunk into the ground "Because so far...it will be most entertaining."

Sakura stopped seeing Shadow, Rouge and Omega, "Sasuke, Naruto, Kabuto, look its Team Dark"

Sasuke stopped as well, "They helped us out with Orochimaru...we owe them" He looked at Naruto, and Kabuto, some kid with silver hair, glasses ,and a purple outfit. The three jumping down to support the team, in reality Shadow getting supported by Naruto, Sasuke and Kabuto supporting Omega, and Sakura supporting Rouge. The two teams, plus Kabuto, set off to the exam entrance.

* * *

><p>Authors Note:<p>

1. Okay now first things first I must adress how awsome my fans are. You guys made this my most Reviewed Story of all time, and I really appreciate what you do for me.

To address your concerns: 1. Yes, will be in the story for something involving Omega and I will be honest, he's probably just gonna be a cameo.

2. I stopped a realized that having Shadow with the curse seal would make no sense, because he has no chakra, so I apologize if this doesn't satisfy what you want. As for the tailed beasts, truthfully, they don't really do anything major, outside Karama(Kyuubi for those who haven't read the Manga yet) and Shikaku, until Shippuden, and I'm just going through the major arc of the original show.

3. My official fight line up for the peliminaries:

1. Naruto vs Hinata (Part of the Plot)

2. Sakura vs Neji (also part of the plot belive it or not)

3. Sasuke vs Choji (I will not lie, it will be a curbstomp battle of epic proportions)

4. Gaara vs Omega (Major Plot piece turst me )

5. Temari vs Rouge (Just thought this would be awsome)

6. Kankuro vs Rock Lee

7. Kiba vs Shadow (This was a GREAT idea)

8. Shikamaru vs Bell lady

Ino (cause I thought it would be funny)

(Anyone I miss?)


	12. Chapter 12

**Dark Ninja 13**

Team 7 to the Rescue: The End of the Forest of Death

* * *

><p>I'm baaaaaaaaaack. Naruto and Sonic are not own by me<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura looked over Rouge's body, and than Shadow's wounds, the team deciding to take a stop to heal up. "These aren't to bad" She said looking at Naruto, Sasuke, and their new friend Kabuto. She than looked at Shadow's neck. "However, Shadow's got a weird mark on his neck" She said pointing at the green symbol on Shadow's body. "Orochimaru must have done something to Shadow during their fight."<p>

Naruto looked at Omega, "Hey, Sakura...I think you should come look at this" Sakura, Sasuke, and Kabuto came over to Omega, and were stunned to find out that the Metalic shell Omega has wasn't his body, but his actual SKIN. He was made of metal. "I went to apply the ointment, but Omega's eyes lit up and he told me not to do it, than he shut off."

All four of them heard coughing turning to see Rouge sitting up. She looked at her shoulder, and sighed in relief looking at Omega and Shadow. "They're all right...what happened?"

"You blacked out when we got here, if it wasn't for Naruto's insiting you'd be probably eaten by one of the forest animals." Kabuto said looking at the wounded bat.

Rouge sighed with relief "Thank you" She scooted up to Omega "How is he...anything broken?" Her ears than twitched and she smiled as she heard something from Omega's chasity. "Auto-Repairs...he had them installed after he destroyed the Shadow Androids." She turned to look at them, and saw their confused look on their faces. "What...you guys didn't know Omega was a machine?"

"A machine?!" Naruto said stunned. "You mean like a robot?!"

"Well...yeah" Rouge said with a smile. "Omega is a member of the E-100 model machines...the very last of his kind." She sighed and said "You see in our world, there is the genius named Dr. Ivo Robotnik, but every calls him Dr. Eggman. He's a genius in weaponry and machinery, but unfortunatly has a sick mind." She than said "In our world, there's these things called Flickies...they're small...defencless...and..." She looked up "The power source of the E-100 models, Omega is no exception." She sighed and said. "Omega was designed for three functions, to Serve , to eliminate 's arch enemy Sonic The Hedgehog, and his speacial assignment...keep Shadow locked away for the rest of his life." The four ninja looked at Rouge stunned and she countinued. "However, the "good" doctor forgot to mention to Omega that in order to make sure that Shadow was locked away for good...he had to lock Omega away as well." She looked at Omega "He didn't like that...and tried to kill Eggman...but the Doctor deactivated him." She than smiled and said "However, he didn't stay like that for long...I was looking for jewels, and heard Eggman had a secret treasure, so I stumbled upon the room, and woke them both up...we've been friends ever since" She sighed "We've offered to Free Omega's Flicky he has inside of him...but...he told us no." She looked at Sasuke, and smiled "You're not the only one with a goal to kill someone...Omega's goal...is to kill "Eggman" Robotnik, to prove his surperiorty"

Omega's chasity began fusing together and his eyes lit up. "Auto Repairs 50% complete." He looked at Naruto. "I heard what Rouge said...thats why I could not allow you to touch me with the ointment...it would jam up my gears, and I would have to start internal cleaning systems before I could do the Auto Repair." He than looked at his hand. "Auto Repairs performance is unsatisfactory though...its to slow"

Sasuke sighed "So in english the only one who could do anything right now on Team Dark is Rouge, or Shadow if he wakes up. I think its best if we leave them for now"

"Sasuke" Sakura said stunned. "Don't you think you're being a little harsh...I mean...they helped us out with Orochimaru."

Naruto glared "Yeah, you jerk, I mean they saved out skins..." Shadow's eyes shot open, and he pushed Naruto out of the way seeing Shurikens wiz past the Ninja and their other world visitors. Naruto turned to see them and sighed "Thanks..."

Shadow winced "Don't thank me yet...Sasuke's right, Rouge, Omega and myself are dead weight right now...it be better for you four if you hurry. My neck is throbbing, and I don't know why, I can tell Rouge's shoulder is shot right now, and Omega's Auto Repairs will take to long." He than felt Naruto put Shadow over his shoulder. "Are you an idiot...its better for your dreams if you leave us here...we'll be fine..."

Naruto Smirked. "No way, not when you guys have been so helpful to us...its only common sense to help out some friends" Sakura got on the side of Rouge. "Sasuke, can you and Kabuto take Omega?"

Sasuke and Kabuto nodded taking Omega's side. "You're all lucky I can't stand oweing a dept...so lets go" Sasuke said with a smirk

The three of them jumped off taking their visitors with them. Naruto looked behind him and said "Sasuke, Kabuto, Shuriken!"

Sasuke turned his head and tossed some Shuriken of his own blocking the one's speeding towards him off. "I can't see where they are coming from, you Naruto?"

"Me either! Let's just keep going...we're almost to the front" Naruto said jumping with them.

Kabuto said "Its probably some straglers trying to get another scroll before the time goes up...we need to hurry..."

Naruto saw someone in his way and punched him in the face, as the two teams plus Kabuto made it to the entrance. Shadow got off of Naruto and handed over the scrolls, but the guide told them to keep them, and let them go through.

* * *

><p>Authors Note:<p>

Sorry for a delay, I lost my computer and it took me forever to find a freaking flashdrive to put this stuff on, plus was racking my brain for the next issue

Next Time the first Chunin Exam Qualifing match: Naruto vs Hinata.


	13. Chapter 13

**Dark Ninja 13**

A fear made real: The Pelimaries begin!

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sonic are not own by me, I wish it was but its not, please enjoy.<p>

* * *

><p>As the teams walked into the center of the stadium, Sarutobi noticeds the vast large number of teams still left. There was the team of Garra, Kankuro, and Temari.<p>

Squad 9 Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji. Team Gai, Rock Lee, Neji, and Tenten. Squad 8 with Hinata, Kiba, and Shino, Three Sound Nin, who attacked Squad 7 while Orochimaru was distracted. Squad 7, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke, and Team Dark, Shadow, Rouge and Omega. To trim the fat so to speak, Sarutobi came up with Peleminaries for the Final Round, battles before the final match. They were to be decided completly at random. Kabuto decided to stick this one out seeing the competition, but there was something uneasy about him, and Shadow knew it.

The first match was about to begin, and the generator started quickly. All the teams were focused intently on the screen. Naruto was hoping he was first, so he could show everyone what he could do. Sakura was hoping that it would be Ino, or someone easy so she could sneak by no problem, Sasuke really didn't care, his neck stopped throbbing, but he didn't know if it would start again so he wanted to be done as fast as possible.

Shadow was looking directly at Garra, and hoping that lady luck was on his side and he could beat that kid sensless. Omega was looking at Garra as well, an unknown feeling swelling in his processors, but he ignored it. Rouge, well, was hoping for Temari for some reason.

Lee was hoping he'd have to fight someone strong, so he could prove himself to Sakura. Neji was hoping for Hinata, having another thing on his mind other than becoming a chunin, and Tenten was hoping for someone not from her squad.

Ino was looking directly at Sakura hoping for her, Choji was hoping for an after peliminary meal, and Shikamaru really was the only one who didn't care about who he was fighting.

Finally, Kiba was hoping for someone with a little bit of a challenge, Shino's motives were mysterious, and as for Hinata, two things ran through her mind. Anyone but Neji or Naruto, anyone else but them.

The Generator finally stopped before anymore thoughts crept through the Genins' minds. Hinata's eyes widened in horror, her worst fear became real. The board read...

_Hinata Hyuga vs Naruto Uzimaki_

Naruto's eyes were wide with Saucers of happy! He was FIRST...He jumped down to the mat as he looked at Hinata from above. He smiled at her and said "Sorry Hinata, but in order for me to become a chunin...I have to beat you" He smirked "Give me your all though!"

Hinata gulped her nerves setting in and the reality sinking in, out of everyone here...she got Naruto, her crush, as her opponent. She could just forfit the match, but felt a cold glare gazing at her. She looked ahead and saw Neji glaring at her, looking angry at something. Naruto is at least better than someone, who she knew was probably gonna kill her in the end. She gulped and jumped to the battle field.

Rouge sighed as she saw her reaction and felt bad for the poor girl. Its clear as day, she has it really bad for Naruto, and now she has to fight him in order to go on. Kiba walked next to Rouge and smirked. "There is no way Naruto is gonna win...Hinata's to good...as is her clan"

"Is there a reason you're standing next to us" Rouge said annoyed.

"To see Naruto's thrashing better" Kiba said with a smirk, all though secretly he was thinking because his squad was so close to Gaara, and after what they saw that kid do in the Forest of Death...well...he was glad it was just Naruto.

Hinata landed and started shaking, as the propter started the match. Naruto charged forward and Hinata moved her head to the left and right dodging the blond Ninja's punching. Naruto than got wise and tripped Hinata, who just fell. She looked up and saw Naruto coming down with a punch. She moved to the left as he hurt his hand on the stone ground. Hinata sighed with relief and just stared at her.

"Oh great" Kiba muttered and Rouge caught it. "She's holding back because its Naruto..."

Rouge turned to Kiba. "You've noticed it to huh?" She smirked "She has a little crush on, Naruto...doesn't she?"

Kiba sighed "Yeah..." He than said "Hinata's from a very powerful family known as the Hyuga clan. The Hyuga clan is known for the Byyuakugan tequnique, known for locating chakra points, and they are able to turn them off, cutting off Chakra from the user." He sighed "She's also has alot of confidence issues...thinking she's holding the whole team back when she's not." He than looked down at the still dodging Hinata. "However, everytime Naruto was in the general area...her confidence rose...and she began to be more assertive in her training. It didn't take me that long to see her feelings for him." He than said "So, I talked with her privatly before the Chunin Exams even began."

_Flashback_

_"Hinata, we need to talk about Naruto" Kiba said looking at his teamate. "His team is going to be competing in the exams as well..." _

_Hinata nodded and said "I know..." _

_"Than you should also know you have to fight him at some point, its unavoidable." Kiba said looking at her. Hinata looked away, and Kiba countinued. "Look, Hinata, I'm not an idiot and neither is Shino. We both know you have feelings for him, but you can't let it cloud your judgement, when we do face him...You can't afford to hold back. In there he's not Naruto, he's your enemy" _

_End Flashback._

"But my words hit dead air, didn't they?" Kiba said quietly. "Naruto doesn't even need to lift a finger anymore, this fight is already over because Hinata won't fight him."

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and jumped away from her, and glared. "Hinata..."

Hinata looked at Naruto and gulped, seeing her crush giving her such a glare of disapointment, she managed to work up the courage to say "Naruto-kun..."

"Hinata I might not know alot," Naruto said with a glare "However, I do when someone's not giving their all in a fight" Hinata's eyes widened, than she looked down. "Hinata, I know you and I are friends" She blushed quietly. "I know we don't really hang out that much, but I don't care, I still think as you as my friend, and you showed me that you feel that way to" Hinata looked away, not saying anything. "You're trying to be a good friend and basically take a dive for me so I'd be closer to my dream." She looked at him and was about to say something, when Naruto said "However..." She looked at him as he said "If I just get handed a victory like this..." He glared and said "Than my dreams won't mean anything to me." He simply said "So come on and get serious already"

She looked at him blushing, and mentally berating herself. She ignored Kiba's advice, and all it did was make Naruto mad at her. She sighed and tried her hardest to let her feelings go. She opened her eyes, and her veins started to become visable. "Byyakugan..."

Shadow looked at her, and felt her conflict, and smirked. "I think that the idiot managed to get her to let go of her silly little crush." Shadow said looking at Rouge.

Rouge smirked "Guess, so...just for a little while..." She looked at Kiba and smirked "And I guess your words didn't hit dead air after all..."

Kiba smirked and thought, Even as her opponent...Naruto inspires that girl...He gave Naruto that much, but now that he saw Hinata was serious...this battle became over.

Naruto sighed and charged ready for a punch, and than he felt himself being backflipped over, and elbowed in the back of the head. He turned and went for a punch, but Hinata dodged it again, and smacked Naruto across the face sending Naruto to the ground. Naruto springboarded back up and went to punch her again, but she moved to the left and forced him down. He got back up and smirked.

Rouge looked at her, and smiled "She's getting serious, but these chakra points...sound alot like Pressure points...why isn't she attacking like she is trying to strike them."

"She's not that skilled yet" Kiba said quietly. "While I think Naruto's beyond doomed now, it would have been alot worse if Hinata knew the Eight Trigrams alot better than she does. For now, she has to resort to a fist fight with him, but she's doing a great job in that anyways, able to see Naruto's movments in advance, thanks to her speacial eyes."

Naruto smirked and put his fingers together. "Thanks for actually fighting me Hinata, now its time to take this to the next level...Shadow Clone Jutsu!" (Kage Bushin no Jutsu." Multiples of Naruto appeared and they all charged at once agains Hinata, She moved to the left and elbowed one in the nose and saw Naruto standing there letting his clones do all the work. She moved two out of her way and struck him. Her eyes widened as it poofed out of existance like all her other clones. She than saw Naruto coming from behind her and giving her a good solid right to the face sending her away. She panted and sighed, Naruto smirked and said "This is really getting fun, Hinata."

Hinata nodded to that, trying her best to stop herself from letting her nature surface during this battle. She than sighed and she darted towards Naruto, and Naruto felt her hand on his chest, his eyes than widened as he felt a force just blast him back, and all his clones dissappearing at the same time.

Shadow looked at Naruto with wide eyes. "She barely touched him...how could she have that much power."

Shino decided finally to pipe up. "Gentle Fist" He said looking at Hinata. "Its a style perfected by the Hyuga clan. Hinata is no exception to that rule...while she does have her limitations, make no mistake that she does posses some of her clans natural abilities, and since this became a fight...that she now has to win...its time to show us all what she can really do"

Hinata's eyes widened as she saw Naruto cough up blood, her nature surfacing again. "Naruto, I...I didn't mean to...to..."

Naruto said "Shut up..." causing Hinata's eyes to widened. "Hinata...this is a fight...not a sparing match, an actual fight that both of us have to win. Why do you care if I get hurt, during this? If I get hurt, I get hurt...its no big deal"

"Well it is to me, okay?" Hinata said to him quietly. "I don't want you to get hurt because...I...umm...I..."

"What, spit it out Hinata." Naruto said finally having enough of the shyness. "I can't hear you if you stutter.

"I...l...love you, okay Naruto-kun" Hinata said to him, blushing like mad.

Naruto looked at her wide eyed. "Really...,that...actually explains alot but...still...r...really?" He sighed. "Now I get why you're so keen on holding back, or showing concern after you hurt me." He than looked at her. "You're afraid, I'm gonna hate you if you beat me right?"

Hinata nodded, and said "Y...Yes..."

"Don't worry about it" Naruto said with a smirk. "I'm not the kind of guy to hold grudges" He sighed "However, if that's how you feel Hinata..." He darted "Than I'm gonna have to make you hate me during this fight!" He charged and punched Hinata, but she moved her head and kicked him away, causing Naruto to crash land. Naruto sent more shadow clones and joined in the battle, and while Hinata was busy dealing with his other Shadow Clones, Naruto under her and punched under her chin.

Hinata stood bac up panting, and had her eyes locked on to him. She went to strike him again, with the Chakra Network Strike, but felt her arms being restrained by Naruto's clones, that were still there. She grabbed them and tossed them against each other, knowing it to be another trick, so she looked under her, however Naruto was above her and gave her a good solid axe kick to the top of her head sending her to the ground. Naruto smiled as Hinata tried ot get up but couldn't. The propter said "The Winner is...Naruto Uzimaki"

Naruto walked to Hinata and offered his hand to her. "That was a good fight, Hinata, thanks for not making it easy on me." She was blushing like mad, her feeling returning alot faster than she wanted them to. "So, I was thinking, after you're out of the hospital..." He smiled "You wanna hang out with me at Ichiraku's?"

She blushed like mad, and passed out in the medic's gurney. Naruto's eyes widened, but than heard a sweet voice say. "She's gonna be just fine Naruto." He turned to see a long black haired woman with red eyes, and a white Konochi taping cloth, looking at him. "I'm Kurini (I know I mispelled that) Hinata's sensi. That was a pretty brave thing you made her do"

Naruto smiled "She did great...I'm actually looking forward to hanging out with her more"

"Oh, and why's that" Kurini said with a small smile.

He smiled and said "When I was little, I wasn't really all that loved...infact I was kind of hated...for something that wasn't even my fault" Kurini's eyes widened knowing he ment the Kyuubi, but rememberd that he was told by someone else, she than looked at Naruto, and than heard. "So...hearing Hinata say that to me...felt really good." He than smirked "Besides, she put up a great fight, I think she deserved a little reward for that don't you"

Kurini smirked. "I do, and Thank you...Naruto" She walked past him and said "I'm very sorry...by the way...about your childhood..." She sighed "Just so you know, not ALL the adults thought that way about you" causing Naruto to just smirk.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

1: Okay than, I am now just gonna say the pairings that will be in this story, my favorite from both series. NaruHina, and Shadouge. I am going to explain it very simply now so I don't have to later.

, is because...I really think its a sweet pairing. Both sides are belivable having those kinds of feelings towards the other person.

B. Shadouge. It makes alot more sense that Knuckles X Rouge for one. For two, I think it just fits chareter development on both sides and it feels like its building up to that.

Can someone tell me how to spell Kurini? I need to know for future installments.

Also, next Round I'll leave to you: Rouge vs Temari to keep the plot ones going, or Ino vs Shino for some fun.


	14. Chapter 14

Dark NInja 14

The Pelimaries Countinue: Rouge's Battle and Unforgivable worlds.

Pre Authors Note: A special Thanks to the reviewers who gave me Kureni's spelling and Kin's name. Thanks a bunch.

* * *

><p>Naruto happily walked next to Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura. Rouge smiled. "That was a really sweet thing you did, Naruto." She chuckled "Bet you thats got to be a first...the winner asking the loser out on a date"<p>

Naruto smiled "Well you know..." He said rubbing the back of his head. "It'd be wrong not to give it some kind of a shot, and if it doesn't work out..hey we tried"

Shadow in the meantime was glaring a thousand glares, at Gaara. His eyes never leaving Gaara's eyes. Omega walked next to Shadow and said "Shadow, because of the random selection you could not face that one" He sighed "However, I want to face him as well."

Shadow sighed "Omega, I want you to do a quick scan on me." He said looking at him. "Somethings been bothering me since the Land of Waves. When Rouge got injured...I went Super Shadow...at will...with no Chaos Emeralds in sight." Shadow got quiet and said "If I can use that kind of power again...imagine how strong I can get."

Omega than said "Scan complete...Status update...mark on neck seems to be limiting power. Solution unavalible." He than paused. "Warning apon secondary scanning I have uncovered that the mark could potentiallly risk your life if you remove the inhibitor braclets, lack the information for solution"

That caused Shadow to look at Omega wide eyed. "What..." He growled quietly. "That snake...Orochimaru..."

Rouge, hearing everything but pretending not to, looked at Shadow and Omega and sighed "You two...the next match is starting."

The announment board went again the scanning getting more and more fierce. They also learned that because of the odd number of genin, there would be repeats

The results read

**_Ino Yakama Vs Shino Aburame_**

Shino jumped down as did Ino and the match began. Ino's first instinct was to use the Mind Transfer jutsu and make Shino forfit the match, however she hit a snag with that plan. She looked around and than saw her skin being crumbled into bugs.

Shino stood behind her and said "While that jutsu would work on me in my original body. A clone...not so much." He saw her move her mind quickly back into her own, and he just jumped back. Ino went to attack, when she felt something crawling all over her. "Confused...well don't be...my insects feed on chakra and I put one onto your body while you were busy with the clone. This match is already over...how...easy"

Shadow looked at the guy, impressed. "Not bad...that fast?"

Rouge smirked "I think he's ready for the next level already "

Kankuro hmphed not really all that impressed. He than looked at the bored and smirked.

**_Kankuro vs Zaku (He's the guy with air holes right?) _**

Zaku smirked and jumped down with the cast on his arm. During the Forest of Death, he and the other Sound nin tried to attack Sasuke and well...he broke Zaku's arm.

Kankuro smirked and said "I warn you pal...I wont go easy on you because your arms broken"

Zaku glared and aimed his other hand firing a large gust of wind at Kankuro. When the dust cleared, Kankuro was on the floor, not moving. Zaku moved to him and smirked. "Don't matter...I beat you with one..." He than felt Kankuro grabbing onto his body. He looked at Kankuro and felt blades stab him in the back. The bandage on the back of Kankuro slipped off, and another Kankuro jumped out of the back

Kankuro, the one that appeared, smirked "By the way..." The face of the Kankuro pealed off revealing it to be... "I fight with Puppets." He smirked and opened the mouth of the puppet. "Meet...CROW!" He moved his hands down and a knife appearing from the mouth stabbed Zaku in the brain.

Kankuro smirked. "How's that"

He than heard Gaara say. "Kankuro...you took to long...I don't have all day...I want to fight"

Kankuro hmphed and said "Fine Fine..." he jumped up and started to wrap Crow up.

The rest looked at the board waiting for the next match. Rouge was waiting and hoping, as well as Temari and the board granted them their wish.

**_Rouge the Bat vs Temari_**

Rouge floated down by her wings, and Temari by her fan. Temari smirked. "It seems lady luck is on my side today" she said snidly to Rouge.

Rouge countered "You mean my side" A snide little comment from Rouge came up. "After all" She stretched her leg. "I've been meaning to kick your face in since we first met"

Rouge bolted to her and kicked at her head, and Temari moved her fan up to block it, however the sheer force from Rouge's kick sent Temari flying. Temari sprung up opened her fan sending a powerful wind gust at Rouge.

Rouge was sent flying to the wall, and used her legs to bounce back and land behind Temari and kicked Temari in the back sending her to the ground.

Shadow smirked. "This fight's over. I haven't met anyone who can kick as hard as Rouge does."

Kakashi over heard that and said "How do you figure?"

"On a G.U.N. mission once," Shadow said with a smirk "Rouge once kicked a sword in half...on the blade end"

Rouge in the mean while was kicking Temari in the air, however Temari opened her fan revealing purple dots. "Wind Scythe Jutsu!" Out of no where, Rouge was blasted back by a gust of wind. In the gust, her wings started to form cuts on her wings. She landed hard, and Temari panted.

Rouge got back up and sighed. "So...flyings out..."

"Whats wrong bat girl" Temari smirked "Did I clip your wings?"

Rouge sighed "You did" she than reached in between her heart shapped cover over her breasts and pulled out ten rings. "However, I got other plans."

"What are you gonna do?" Temari said laughing "Ring me to death?" She than noticed one of the rings flying at her she smirked and moved to the left, but than saw the ring glow. She was hit with an electric feild, that stunned her, for a kick upside the face "What...in the world?"

"Dummy Ring Bombs" Rouge said with a smirk. "I'll give you a hint..." She tossed another one. "YOUR THE DUMMY!"

Temari reacted quickly and used a gust of wind to explode one infront of her. She than started to use her head. Her opponent pulled out ten of the Dummy Ring Bombs, she used two so she has eight shots left. She also has those legs that Temari has to worry about, but from the looks of it, the bat girl could only throw one ring at a time so she just had to wait them out.

Temari smirked and saw another dummy ring flying at her, she wisely blocked it, but to her horror there was two more comming at her. She dodged one, but the other wasn't so lucky. Rouge took advantage of the opertunity, and rammed her leg into Temari's side sending her flying.

Temari landed and got up and groaned. "Okay, on more messing around." She opened her fan again. "WIND SCYTHE JUTSU!" She sent a much larger wind gust than last time sending Rouge flying and cut started forming more and more on the bat. Temari started to run up to Rouge, and jumped in the air, closing her fan and slamming it down on Rouge's stomach. She panted like crazy, than heard coughing. "Oh you've got to be kidding me."

Rouge coughed up a little blood, and stood up. "This fight is NOT over" She said with a glare. "Look around you"

Temari looked around and saw the rest of Rouge's Dummy Ring bombs all around her. Temari's eyes widened as the things went off shocking her all over. Rouge jumped in the air and started to spin her body rappidly. She bolted at Temari, her body still rotating at an incredible rate. "Take this...DRILL DRIVE!"

However, Temari recovered from her shocking to soon. She grabbed her fan and slammed it on Rouge's leg, causing a loud crack to be heard by the crowd, and Shadow to look down in concern. Temari panted like crazy, as she saw Rouge down and out. "Gotcha..." She walked away, and than she fell down herself. She got back up, and panted like crazy. She looked at Rouge and said. "I got to say..." She held her side. "That hurt..."

Rouge's eyes opened and she tried ot get up, but her leg was broken so she collapsed again, the Propter said. "The winner is Temari."

Shadow was down there immidatly, and Rouge looked away from him. He looked at her. "Your legs broken isn't it?" Rouge could only nod. "Your okay other than that right?"

She shook her head no. "I failed...I lost..."

"You know, you're the last person I'd think to be upset about a loss." Shadow said looking at her. "Its okay"

"NO ITS NOT OKAY" Rouge screamed at Shadow. "I'm supposed to be the leader of the team, but you and Omega could crush me like an ant if you wanted to." She looked away. "Don't think I don't notice how often you or Omega have to..." She was than cut off by Shadow

"Shut up" Shadow said looking at Rouge. "Don't say another word" He sighed. "Yes, compared to Omega and Me, your not that strong. However, you're smart, beautiful, and a good leader. This team would be nothing without you, you made this team" Shadow sighed. "So don't worry okay?"

Rouge couldn't help but smile. "Okay, this is odd getting a GOOD pep talk from you" Shadow blushed. "Something wrong?"

Shadow sighed "Nothing, just...trying to be a better friend"

"Well, you've done more than enough, and I told you before Shadow...there is no need to act diffrently than you are used to" She smiled "You're my friend for being your moody little self" Rouge than smiled passing out on the gurney.

Shadow sighed and walked back jumping next to Omega. Omega looked at Shadow. "Is Rouge all right?"

"She'll be fine" Shadow said quietly. "Omega, that kid Gaara can you scan him"

Omega scanned Gaara. "Warning...detecting another lifeform inside Gaara." Which Naruto heard and looked at Omega with wide eyes. "Subject's vital sign's are unknown, recomend extreme caution."

Naruto walked to Omega. "What do you mean other life form?"

"Its DNA sign's match certan energy readings I have recived off of you" Omega said quietly

Kakashi caught than and quickly said. "Well, we shouldn't worry about that now Omega, the next match is starting." Which caused Shadow to looked at Kakashi wondering what was he hiding.

The Next was

**_Kiba Izuka(?) vs Neji Hyuga._**

Kiba jumped down with Akumaru, and Neji stood face to face with him. Kiba smirked. "Neji, this training with Hinata showed me all about the Byakkugan..." His body started to rotate, as Akumaru transformed into another Kiba. "All I got to do is attack your blind spot." Kiba and Akumaru attacked like spiraling hurricane towards Neji

Neji glared and grabbed the front end of BOTH Kiba and Akurmaru, causing the spining to stop, and slamming them to the ground. "Oh, I'm sorry...good strategy...however" He revealed his Byyakugan Eye. "I have no blind spots." Kiba got up and Neji placed his hand on Kiba's chest blasting him back. Akumaru leaped at Neji, but Neji struck the canine by the back of his neck. "Game..." Kiba couldn't get up and Neji was declared the winner. Neji smirked. "Its no surprising, he was training with a failure who lost an even bigger failure."

Naruto glared and jumped down. "WHAT?!"

"Its just fact" He said looking at Naruto. "Had you've been fighting someone with any kind of skill you'd defeated in mere seconds." He glared at Naruto "I suppose I should thank you, Hinata's loss to you is more humiliating than anything I could ever put her though"

"Why YOU!" Naruto said about to punch Neji when Shadow blocked him off. "MOVE IT HE HAS TO PAY!"

Shadow said "And he will...I promise" Shadow said quietly

"I will make him pay for saying those thing about Hinata" Naruto said glaring at him

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

1. Okay than sorry this took so long. Reason I had Rouge lose? Simple I like the Temari and Shikamaru fight in the finals

2. Next time: Team Seven finishes their matches, Shikamaru will beat the bell girl, and Finally we'll have Gaara vs Omega.

3. I have something planned for Shadow vs Rock Lee.


	15. Chapter 15

Dark Ninja 15

The Sand of Garra

* * *

><p>Shadow and Naruto reported to their places, as Shadow watched Kiba get carted out and Neji giving Kiba, than Naruto, a look of utter distain. The next fight is about to begin<p>

The next Fight was

_Sasuke Uchiha vs Choji (Help...I don't know Choji's last name) _

Choji was about to fight when he had to bow out because during this entire time he was eating heavily...and gave himself an accidental food poisioning.

Sasuke sighed a bit, not thinking his match would be that easy.

Sarutobi interupted everyones train of thought. "I hardly think thats fair to the other competitors Sasuke." He sighed "So stay there...you'll be our repeat."

The Board now read

_**Sasuke Uchiha vs Doza.**_

Sasuke smirked "Fine" as Doza jumped down. Doza revealed to have a ultra sound generatior firing it at Sasuke, causing the Ravened hair Uchiha to hold his head in pain. Sasuke than felt a strong right knocking him away.

Sasuke than felt his neck begin to glow, and these bizzare markings began to slowly crawl across his body. He held his neck in pain, allowing Doza to strike him.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he looked at the markings. He thought to himself. "Not, Sasuke too...its bad enough Shadow got it was well, but Sasuke has the curse mark as well."

Sakura noticed that and got worried. "Kakashi sensi...what's wrong"

He quickly smiled "It...Its nothing to worry about..."

Shadow was to busy watching the match to notice. He saw Sasuke, fighting through the pain kickign Doza in the face sending him high into the sky. He started kicking at Doza's sides and than slammed his leg on Doza's chest knocking the wind out of him as he said "Lights out...LIONS BARRAGE!"

As soon as Sasuke was announced the winner, the medical corp surronded him. Kakashi said to one of the medical ninja. "I want you to promise me that you will watch him, I have to watch the next match." Kakashi said quietly. "There's only a few left...and I have a feeling...that I don't want to miss any of them"

Next match was

_**Sakura Haruno vs TenTen**_

Sakura reluctantly jumped down and saw that Tenten jumped down as well. She smirked and immidatly tossed a Kunai at Sakura who moved to the left quickly.

Tenten smiled even more, tossing Kunai after Kunai from a scroll at Sakura. Who was finding herself in a corner, having only dodging Kunai from Ten Ten. Tenten came up to her and smirked wacking Sakura on the side with her staff. Sakura tried to get up, but Tenten pinned her down with the staff "Sorry, but I'm moving on..." She lifted the staff and struck down. "Not you!"

Sakura rolled to the side, and TenTen got the staff stuck in the ground, allowing Sakura to give a good solid right to Tenten's cheek. She smiled happily as she was declared the winner. All of Squad 7 is in the finals even HER!

Omega looked at her, than looked at the the remaining fighters. There was himself, Kin, Shikamaru, Shadow, Gaara, and Rock Lee. He than looked at the board, and predicted that the next match would have been Shadow vs Gaara. His eyes lit up, the rest of the people watching not knowing that he was hacking into the board. His eyes turned normal as the next match was.

_**Kin vs Shikamaru**_

Omega looked away, knowing his hacking to be complete but shotty at best. Shikamaru on the other hand, was REALLY hoping he'd go last. He sighed and jumped down, as Kin, the sound ninja bell girl, looked at him. So, he's not last, and he's fighting a girl...not his day.

Kin jumped down and Shikarmaru reluctantly jumped down as well. Shikamaru sighed and said "Okay, I guess I have no choice." He however, was interupted by an ear piercing gingle, that everyone heard and had to hold their heads, besides Omega who thankfully didn't have ears. Kin smirked as she said "Whats wrong, don't like my sound?" She than froze in place

Shikamaru sighed and said "No...I just don't like the headache. Shadow Possesion Jutsu, success" He than bowed his head backwards, and Kin konked her head on the back of the wall.

(That is seriously, all I remember from the fight)

Shadow smirked, Impressed that he used the enviroment to his advantage. As for Temari, she thought the kid was lucky.

Omega in the meanwhile was hacking into the board again, this time he had it, and controled the outcome of the next match.

_**Gaara vs Omega**_

Gaara whirled down, the sand reforming his body, as Omega jumped down with Shadow looking on. Shadow could have sworn that he saw Omega's eyes light up, but Omega wouldn't hack the board...would he?

Omega immidiatly, before the propter even began, turned his arms into a turrent and fired like crazy at Gaara. After the dust settled, Gaara stood there, with the sand shielding him from the bullets. "What was that supposed to be"

"Machine gun fire un successful" Omega said point blank. "Switching to physical combat mode." The exam propter just gave up and let them fight. Omega charged and punched through the sand, landing a solid right on Gaara, whose skin started to peel and fall like sand. Omega jumped back as sand tried to strike at Omega.

Kankuro smirked, Gaara's sand to him was true armor, not this metal that this guy was wearing.

Shadow looked, concern, for Omega's saftey. If Omega gets damaged, there is no way they can repair him without 's help, and the 'good' Doctor is on their home planet.

Omega jumped back and finally shifted his claws into a flame thrower. Gaara's sand charged at Omega, but fire formed in Omega's hands and spred all over the sand turning the Sand into glass. Gaara looked at Omega, a new expression appearing on his face, surprise. "Interesting...what was that"

"Scientifically, when sand is super-heated the sand is turned to glass. My flames are 1000 degrees farenhight, more thna enough." Omega said, aiming at Gaara himself. "Now, you will burn" was Omega said as he sprouted fire all over Gaara and his sand. When the flames subsided, there was a big dome of glass, with Garra, visible inside. He was smiling a very deep, demonic, smile.

Kankuro shivered in fear noticing that smile, he's seen that before. Its just not natural, and he might bring...IT out.

The Glass collapsed to the ground, and sand armor wrapped around Gaara's face. "That was amusing..." He than looked at the glass, "That little display however must have burned up all your chakra."

Omega's arm changed again to his steel claws. "No, but my ammunition is low."

Gaara smirked, and moved his hand. His sand wrapping on Omega's arm, surprising the maching. "Sand burial!" Gaara said, the sand shattering Omega's right arm off. "Now try to..." He was cut off mid sentence, as what was left of Omega's right arm, was sparking. "A machine?"

Omega looked at his arm "Damage to arm critical, requires Manual repairs" He looked at Gaara, "Desition clear" His arm changed again to a cannon.

"Fine, I'll turn you into scrap metal" Gaara said as more sand went towards Omega. "Sand..." He was cut off by Omega fire a large lazer blast towards him hitting Gaara full force. Omega stood there sparking, not seeing Gaara anywhere. The machine did a mettalic sigh, when suddenly the Sand wrapped around Omega's body.

Shadow looked at him with concern, and decided quickly that he should stop this NOW. When suddenly, he was to late. He heard a "SAND BURIAL!" shattering Omega's body into peices. On the ground, stood a little bird. The Little bird, was limping, and Shadow knew...that was the REAL Omega.

Naruto looked at The bird stunned. "Thats...his real body?"

Kakashi looked at him stunned "Wow...did not expect that."

Sakura nodded "Rouge and Shadow told us that Omega's a machine powered by a flicky, that must be it"

Shadow just looked at the wounded Omega, as the sand started to slam against the helpless bird, sending the thing in the air. The sand than slammed Omega to the ground, as the helpless bird tried his hardest to just get away but the sand wouldn't let him.

Shadow started to mumble "Enough...you've won..."

The sand kept striking the bird, and the mumbling turned into shouting. "ENOUGH YOU WON KID THERES NO NEED TO KILL HIM!"

No remorese was giving as Gaara glared at the bird, his sand wrapping around its neck. He held out his hand, and said "Sand..." He was cut off by a strong kick to the face from Shadow. Gaara glared and was about to fling his hand at Shadow, when he saw nothing but an orange blur smacking him all over. He landed roughly and Shadow stood, the mark on his neck glowing rappidly. "Why..."

"I told you...THAT IS ENOUGH" Shadow shouted at Gaara. "Omega...lost this battle...there is no need to kill him!"

Gaara got back up than held his head. "Why did you save him? He failed"

"Because he's my friend" Shadow said glaring at him "And You will wish that I had just simply killed you if you ever lay a finger on him again"

Gaara glared and held his head, than turned away and whirled next to Kankuro and the resting Temari. Shadow turned to Omega who wasn't moving. He bolted towards Omega, and looked at him. "Omega...say something." The bird was silent. "Don't do this to me and Rouge, Omega."

The medics got to him, and looked at Shadow. "We'll try whatever we can...We will help him, we promise"

Shadow looked away. "Thank you..." He said the mark still glowing, the next match about to begin.

_**Rock Lee vs Shadow the Hedgehog**_

Lee jumped down and looked at Shadow. "I am sorry about your friend, sir."

Shadow looked away. "Thanks...look kid I'm in a horrible mood right now. I really think it would be wiser to just fold it in"

Lee sighed "I wish I could, but in order to become a chunin" He had a firey determination in his eyes. "I have to beat you"

Suddenly, the air became thick with darkness. Shadow turned his head "Last chance kid...I would bow out now"

Lee was nervous, but he kept his composure. "No way"

Suddenly, the ground at Shadow's feet began to crack, and the orange quills turned blakc and his normal black became darker. Shadow turned his head, and revealed his eyes lacking pupils. A redish, hellish glow wrapped around his entire body, and he stood. "Fine than..." He turned and faced Lee. "DON'T SAY I DIDN"T WARN YOU!"

* * *

><p>Authors Note:<p>

1. For those of you wondering. Yes, that is Dark Shadow.

2. Okay now this Authors note is Special because its a little Q and A for the obvious questions, so here we go.

**Q: How did you even come up with this concept? **

A: Well, I was reading Gohan's Dilema one time, and I realized I like stories that tell the Original Naruto series with diffrent Chareters from Diffrent series in the world. The crossover was obvious, my favorite series is the Sonic Series (With a name like SonicNarutoArtist, thats obvious) so a Sonic and Naruto crossover seemed easy.

**Q: Why Team Dark?**

A: Well, I wanted to do an entire team, and decided on Team Dark, because they are my favorite Sonic team in Sonic Heroes, and plus I wanted to do a Shadouge story and well, decided it just be easier to include everyone. Besides, I have a plan for Team Sonic some time soon.

**Q: Why is it more focused on the Sonic side instead of the Naruto side of things?**

A: I don't really remeber early Naruto. I have vage memories from The Land of Waves to the Preliminaries. However, I do know The Destruction of the Leaf to Sasuke retrival arc, so don't worry, I will focus on the Naruto parts more because I have much better memories of the story now.

**Q: Why did you put Naruhina?**

A: It was requested, and It's my favorite Naruto pairing.

**Q: What is this project you have for Team Sonic?**

A: Sonic Ball Z, Team Sonic in the World of DragonBall Z

**Q: Why Shadouge?**

A: Its my favorite Sonic Pairing, and I'm sorry if its taking a while to get to it.

**Q: Do you have any other pairings in mind?**

A: Might possibly do Shikamaru and Temari pairings. However, that is a maybe.

**Q: Final Question, Sonic or Shadow whose better?**

A: Sonic, he's the main chareter of the franchise. By the word of Law he has to be the superior hedgehog. Plus, Sonic has more experience under his belt that Shadow does so that helps in his favor as well.

(Any other questions you want awnsered let me know, and I will awnser them next time )


	16. Chapter 16

**Dark Ninja 16**

**The Wrath of Dark Shadow!**

Without warning, Shadow grabbed Lee's arm and started punching the kid in the face repeatially, than tossed him into the ground, and put his jet boots to his face, and turned them on, the fire hitting Lee's face. Lee struggled his way out, and kicked at Shadow who just ducked with ease. Lee jumped back and looked at him. "I see you are not the kind of person to be fought when angered." Lee reached for his knees. "Sorry, Gai sensi, but I have no other choice." He revealed weights on his legs, and Shadow glared. The legs came off and slammed on the ground causing a very loud boom to resonate in the arena.

Kakashi looked at, another bowl hair cut man in pretty much the same uniform as Kakashi, minus the green jumpsuit. "A bit excessive don't you think Gai?"

Gai just smirked. "Now lets see that hedgehog block now" He than saw Lee bolt towards Shadow, and his eyes widened as Shadow effortlessly caught his leg.

Sakura sighed "I don't get it, why isn't Lee using any Ninjutsu or Genjustu on Shadow. Shadow doesn't even have Chakra."

"Because he can't" Gai said, as he saw Lee getting punched in the face. "Lee has no Ninjutsu or Genjutsu skills of any kind, so he has to have mastered Taijutsu, which he has to a degree."

Shadow glared. "I warned you...kid..." He tossed Lee to the ground and kept kicking the kid while he was down. Lee finally got away from Shadow and got enough distance, and started to slowly unwrap his arm bandages. He started to bolt towards Shadow and got a good solid kick underneath the black hedgehog's chin. The bandages wrapped slowly around Shadow, and Lee started to spiral downwards, slamming into the ground below.

Sakura's eyes widened "What was that?"

Kakashi sighed "The lotus, a powerful Taijutsu move thats a double edge sword. Sure, it does incredible pain to the enemy, however..." He paused "It hurts the user as well, much more in fact"

Gai sighed "The kid can handle it Kakashi, don't even start"

Lee jumped back and smirked. "Hows..." His eyes widened as Shadow slowly got up. Shadow turned, his head, and grabbed Lee's neck, in blinding speed. He flung Lee into the air, and his hand glowed yellow.

Shadow glared, and moved his hand "CHAOS SPEAR..." A yellow bolt flew at Lee, who moved out of the way, when suddenly, he saw more, alot more. Shadow completed his statement "Volly "

Naruto was watching with wide eyed, with Sakura. Sakura started to remember something Rouge told her during their walk back to the Hidden Leaf.

_Flashback: _

_"So, Rouge" Sakura said to her. "Shadow's really strong, why is he so moody?" _

_Rouge sighed "Well, Shadow has alot of guilt to bear on him" She sighed "He always blames himself for everything. However, I prefer the guilty moody Shadow to Shadow when he is angry" _

_"Oh come on he can't be that bad can he?" Sakura said with a smile_

_"Shadow once tried to destroy our planet, because he blamed the people of our world for the death of his friend" Rouge said quietly. "Oh, and his father...Black Doom...made him mad once..." She sighed. "So he commited genocide on the entire race." Sakura saw she was dead serious about that. Rouge sighed "Look, I know that I don't have to worry about it with you three, but I will tell you this now. Never...under ANY circumstances...make Shadow mad" _

_End flash back_

Thats what was happening here, Gaara made Shadow angry, and now Lee's paying the price for it. She looked away, as it turned out Lee couldn't doge all the Spears.

Lee screamed in pain, as the yellow energy bolts pierced his legs. Shadow than grabbed Lee by the neck and tossed him into the wall, than kneed the kid in the stomach, making Lee cough up blood, and Gai to look away from the fight.

Shadow jumped back and glared at Lee, who stood back up. Lee suddenly looked at Gai and said "Gai Sensi...forgive me!"

Gai looked at him "LEE DON"T!"

Shadow looked as the ground cracked at Lee's feet, and his bowl hair cut stood on end. His face turned blood red, and he moved at such a blinding speed, that FINALLY landed a punch on Shadow's face.

Kakashi looked at Gai "You didn't Gai...you taught him the Eight Gates?"

"Yes, I know he could handle it, but he's took so much strain already..." Gai said quietly

Naruto looked at them confused "Eight gates?"

"The Eight inner gates, are an advanced form of chakra control..." Kakashi said quietly. "The more the gates are opened the stronger the chakra flow...however it puts to much strain on the body, and if you open all eight" He paused and looked at Lee "You'll die"

Shadow in the mean time, was getting punched on all sides, moving in such speed that put even Sonic to shame. He than felt his body getting punched in the air, and her was getting battered all over on each side. He than felt the bandages getting wrapped around his body. He looked at Lee, who glared at him. "NOW TO FINISH THIS!" He slammed his hand on Shadow's chest "HIDDEN LOTUS!" forcing the Ultimate lifeform down utterly shattering the arena.

Lee stood over Shadow panting, and than very weakly jumped back as Shadow's eyes shot open, the pupiless eyes glowed a dark red, and the hellish glow became more prominate. Shadow grabbed Lee's neck and pinned him to the ground. "CHAOS..." Lee was weakly struggling, he couldn't move. "BLAST!" A large red dome appeared from where they were, destroying what was left of the arena. Shadow stood in the middle, over the battered Lee. Lee got up, struggling, and panted like crazy. Lee stumbled towards Shadow and threw a very weak punch. He than felt himself being pushed to the ground, and felt his arm and leg being pulled. Shadow glared and snapped both his arm and his leg like a twig and than kicked Lee far. Shadow was about to finish the job, whne suddenly, Gai and Kakashi cut Shadow off. Gai glared "Thats enough...you won"

"Shadow...calm down...Lee did nothing wrong to Rouge or Omega, there is no reason to take this out on them." Kakashi said to Shadow. "You've proven your point...there is no need for this"

Shadow was about to walk forward, when he heard from Naruto, who jumped down as well "Shadow STOP AND THINK ABOUT IT" Naruto said glaring at him. "Do you want Rouge or Omega to be treated like you are treating Lee?"

Shadow stopped mid walk and held his head. "My...head..." The glow faded and his orange quills returned to normal. He looked at Lee, and backed up, and revealed his trademark green emerald. "I..." He looked at Lee, than at Gai whose look changed to one of dissapointment. He looked away, and warped out of there, the propter having no choice but to declare Shadow the winner due to all the interference.

* * *

><p>Authors Note:<p>

Sorry this one was so short

Okay a few more questions.

**Q: Will be in this story? **

A: Yes, as for the when, that's a surprise

**Q: Why hasn't Shadouge happend yet, when NaruHina has**?

A: An Experiment really, NaruHina is how I usually do pairings, Shadouge is my experiment in build up, since it is my favorite pairing.

**Q: Will there be any other Sonic Charters other than Team Dark? **

A: Regretfully not. Its kind of the reason I did the Sonic vs Shadow chapter to justify this as a Sonic and Naruto Crossover (The Other reason is Sonic vs Shadow(For the True Story) is my favorite Boss Fight in Sonic History). So no, Shadow, Rouge, Eggman and Omega will be the only Sonic Series chareters in the story.

**Q: Will Omega get a pairing?**

A: He's a robot/bird. The awnser is no for that one

**Q: Where's the humor that is present in Naruto?**

A:Two Reasons: One, I can't write comedy that well. Two...its Team Dark...comedy was never there.


	17. Chapter 17

**Dark Ninja 17**

**Training Begins**

**The following is nonprofit, all credit to the mighty Sega for Shadow, Rouge, Omega, and Dr. Eggman. All credit to the great Mashigi Kimmioto for everyone else.**

* * *

><p>A couple of hours passed since the preliminaries, and Shadow was sitting on the roof tops thinking about what he had down. He than heard flapping, and turned to see Rouge. Rouge sat next to Shadow. "These Leaf Medics are amazing, the fixed my broken leg in seconds, and Omega's going to make a full recovery." She said to Shadow, opening the conversation with good news. She sighed. "Shadow...Kakashi told me...about what you did to that Lee kid" Shadow looked away from her. "Shadow...you let your temper get the better of you again...didn't you?" Shadow could only nod. He than held his head in pain, as Rouge whapped him a good one. "WHAT IN THE WORLD, WERE YOU THINKING?!"<p>

Shadow looked away. "That Lee kid..." He said quietly. "He's going to be okay right?"

"I said the Medics were amazing" Rouge said, knowing Lee's condition. "I didn't say they were miracle workers." She sighed "Shadow...I'm going to be honest with you...because of what you did...no one knows if Lee's ever going to be a Ninja again...most people say he's not"

Shadow looked down. "More people...I hurt..." He looked away. "Rouge...I have a serious question to ask you?"

"If its How can I stand to be around you?" Rouge said knowing Shadow well by now. "Because, unlike most people, when you make a mistake you tend not to repeat it." She sighed "Shadow..."

"Its not that..." He said quietly. He looked down. "Why, do I hurt...everyone..." He sighed. "I hurt...everyone I meet, Sonic and his friends, GUN, Omega, this Lee kid, and I even threatened to kill you once" She sighed, remembering that. "I don't understand why I even exist...I can't ever keep my promise to make people happy...when I hurt so many."

"Because you're not looking at the good you do" Rouge said looking at Shadow, whose depression just worsened. "Okay, lets see...who was willing to give his life to save the world? Who helped fight Metal Sonic, even when he had no memory of his friends? Who stopped an alien invasion all on his own?" She put her hand on his shoulder. "Yes...you've made mistakes Shadow, but everyone does." She sighed "No one's perfect...even if some of us wished we were"

"Thanks" Shadow said quietly, feeling a tiny bit better. He looked down. "Omega's going to be fine...right?"

Rouge nodded "Yeah...just wish we spoke bird though"

She than heard a "Speaking bird huh?" coming from behind them. They turned and saw Kiba looking a lot better than when he received that trouncing from Neji. "Akumaru made me learn bird so he can make friends that could fly." He sighed "This is about Omega isn't it?" Before they said anything "Shino told me everything...lets go talk to the guy"

"Thanks." Rouge said to him. "You don't have to do this"

Kiba sighed "No worries" He than paused. "Oh...and Shadow...Kakashi wanted to let you know the random draw that is going to happen

Shikamaru will fight that Temari chick

Naruto will face Neji

Sasuke will face Gaara

Shino's got that puppet guy,

and Shadow...you have Sakura"

"Really?" Shadow said kind of worried he was going to hurt more and MORE people.

Shadow's reaction was not missed by Rouge who looked at him, with concern. They had no time to say anything as Kiba said "Oh and...Kakashi also wanted to ask you a favor Shadow"

Shadow looked depressed but he asked "Sure what is it?"

"Well, after we talk to Omega...he wanted you to keep watch on Naruto's training...make sure the kid doesn't do anything stupid" Kiba said with a smile. "Lets go, Akumaru has a vet appointment and I don't want to be late for that"

Rouge and Shadow walked with Kiba, Shadow wondering the whole time why Kakashi would trust him to protect Naruto especially after what happened to that Lee kid. Kiba, Rouge, and Shadow walked into the offices and Shadow and Rouge were lead up into Omega's room. Omega's machine body was next to the bed, and the bird was looked right at Shadow and Rouge. It than looked away and chirped absent mindedly. Kiba translated for him. "Omega says "I'm Sorry for failing your Rouge and Shadow"

Rouge looked at Omega and sat next to him. "I thought Flickies lose themselves once they are in an E-Machine"

"Not in all cases" Kiba translated from Omega's chirping. "I found out that E-102 Gamma, had a flickie inside of him and there was a...malfuntion with his matrix" Omega chirped "His and his Flicky self's sub concious became one. For a while I thought it was just a malfuntion but than...it happened. While I could only speak like a machine...my machine mind and my actual mind became one as well. Thats why I concidered you my friends, even though a machine shouldn't have emotions. A machine doesn't...I do"

Shadow sat next to Rouge and looked at Omega. "Well...since we are here...Rouge and I have some questions we've always wanted to ask...well the real you"

Rouge started "I got one that I just thought of...the murderous urge to kill the Doctor, was that you or the machine "

Omega said "Both...the Machine hated Eggman for treating him like a usless piece of trash when he is the most advanced of the E-100 models, and I hate him because I was put into a machines body" Kiba looked at Omega kind of confused.

"Why were you so adament about not getting destroyed" Shadow said looking at Omega "We would have done that for you...if you asked"

"Because" Kiba said translating Omega's chirping. "What's more helpful to you two...a unstoppable war machine that can take on anything Eggman can throw at it and laugh it off, or...a usless bird that can barely fly"

"Point taken" Rouge said quietly. "Last one...because I think Kiba's getting tired of translating. Do you want to go back into your machine body Omega?"

Omega was quiet for a bit, before chirping. "Yes..." The bird paused before chirping again. "I asked myself the same question when I got better after my little fight with that sand kid and I realized something. I'm just better as a machine" The bird let out a little sigh, that Rouge secretly found cute, "Before I was captured... I wasn't very well liked in my family or my nests...I was alone, than...I became a robot. As a machine, I made two wonderful friends, who are a bit harsh at times admittaly. I want to help you two no matter what the costs."

"The problem is we don't have the blue prints" Shadow said quietly. "Never thought I'd actually want to see the doctor." Rouge nodded to that. "Omega...I promise you" He looked directly at the bird. "When we get back to our world, I WILL get your blueprints...I WILL make you a strong machine again"

"YOu mean WE will" Rouge said correcting Shadow. "A little treasure hunt sounds like fun" She than paused. "Okay, I know I said last question last time, but I have another good one. Omega can't be your actual name...what is your real name anyways"

The grey bird had a ting of pink in his cheeks, as he embarresedly chirped. "Its...Squeaky...please call me Omega...i'm BEGGING YOU" Kiba translated, all be it laughing a bit.

After their little talk Rouge, Shadow, and Kiba went their seprete ways, Shadow took his green emerald and warped away trying to find Naruto, his last sighting being at a hot spring. Kiba was preparing to leave but Rouge stopped him with a question. "Hey Kiba," She said looking at him. "You mind teaching me how to speak bird...I kind of want to understand what Omega's saying when you're not around" Kiba nodded yes. "Thanks" Rouge sighed as Kiba went on his way for something else. Rouge turned around and saw Sakura running towards her. "Sakura? What is it?"

Sakura panted "Rouge...I need your help big time"

"What exactly do you want?" Rouge asked Sakura curiously.

"I don't know if you heard but Shadow's gonna be my opponent at the Chunin Exams" Sakura said quietly. "You know him better than anyone here, besides Omega but I can't speak bird" She sighed "I really need your help Rouge"

"So...you want me to help you train to fight my best friend?" Rouge asked curiously looking at the pink haired konochi

She than realized what she was asking and sighed. "Yeah...I guess it was a little to much to ask...forget I asked anything"

"I'll do it" Rouge said as Sakura turned to leave.

Sakura turned back immidiatly. "Really?!"

"Yeah" Rouge awnsered back with a smile "Don't get me wrong, I don't you have even a prayer of beating him, and I'm not doing this for free either. However, I do like you and that's some nerve you have asking me to help"

Sakura nodded "Okay...well...what do you want in return"

Rouge smiled and put her arm over Sakura's shoulder, and walked with her to the Jewelry store. "I think its time we had a talk about my only little obssesion"

Elsewhere Shadow found Naruto and hid in the shadows as he watched Naruto with some jumpsuit guy with a bandanna and glasses. Shadow learned his name Ebisun very quickly. Naruto was learning how to walk on water, and well failing quite spectaculary at it, which Shadow found a bit odd. Ebisun looked at the shadows and said "Shadow...correct..you're here to watch Naruto and train as well right?" Shadow walked out of the shadows and sighed. "Kakashi told me ahead of time"

"Yeah...and I am going to be training too" Shadow said looking at Naruto, remembering how he turned super at will.

Naruto walked up to Shadow "Actually Shadow I kind of need your help" He walked up to Shadow and said "How do you do your Chaos Control, Chaos Spear, or Chaos Blast...those could help me out alot against Neji"

Shadow sighed "First of all...Ebisun is here to teach you and me, not me teaching you or you teaching me. Second of all...I really CAN"T teach you any of my techniques" He pulled out his trademark green emerald.

"Oh that thing" Naruto said quietly "You use that emerald all the time when you fight right?"

"Good job" Shadow said looking at him. "Now listen to me very carefully Naruto. The reason you can't do anything I do, is the same reason I can't do anything you do. You don't have Chaos Force, while I don't have chakra." He sighed "On my world there are these things called Chaos Emeralds, and when all seven are gathered it is said that a miracle is supposed to happen if you are pure at heart." He than said "To those who weild Chaos Force a Chaos Emerald is like a power amplifyer making attacks stronger than one can possibly imagine and opening up new oppertunities. Master of Chaos Force such as myself can sometimes use chaos powers without the need of an emerald, like my Chaos Spear for example." He than looked at the emerald. "Chaos Force also operates on emotion...positive feelings, good choices, or rightous emotions weild great potential in control time and space, however negative feelings, evil acts, or anger can lead to destructive capabilities"

He than chuckled. "Chaos Force powers diffrent on the users as well...I'll use myself and Sonic for example. I can weild both Positive and Negative powers...Chaos Control for example is a positive power able to control time around me, Chaos Blast is an example of Negative energy able to create a destructive wave." He than smirked "Sonic can only wield Positive Energy, mostly using it to amplify his speed or using a weaker version of Chaos Control" He than grumbled "Yet he still beats me..."

Naruto sighed "I don't get how that has to do with you not teaching me anything"

"Because adding two completly diffrent energies" Shadow interupted "Could have dire consiquences..." He than instictivly put his hand on his neck where the curse mark was. "It could either make you insane or kill you or both!"

Naruto backed up from that "I...see what you mean there"

Shadow sighed and looked at the Green Emerald "Naruto want to be in on a little secret" Shadow said looking at him. "This is not a real chaos emerald?"

"WHAT?!" Naruto said stunned "Than how are you doing all these cool moves?"

"Well...lets just say I know one really smart 10 year old" Shadow said standing up. "It has the same wave lengths and properties, but..." He sighed "Its signifigantly less powerful than the real one" Shadow looked at his hand, than back at Naruto "Naruto...before you go back ot training I got something I got to say to you"

Naruto looked at Shadow and tilted his head as Shadow said "Thanks for snapping me out of it earlier...I wasn't myself...and if it wasn't for you...I don't know what would have happened"

"Oh" Naruto said quietly "Don't mention it" He said with a smile

Naruto went back to training, and Shadow sat down and tried to remember what triggered his Super form being at will. Ebisun saw something at the bath houses. He walked to see an old man with white hair, a red hermits outfit, sandles a giant scroll on his back, and a long telescope sitting on a giant orange toad. "Sir...what are you doing"

The old man smiled "Research"

"Thats highly improper" Ebisun said walking to him, when suddenly he was knocked clean out by a toads tounge, catching both Shadow's and Naruto's attention.

"No interupting" He than turned his head back and looked at the women but the women were all gone. "Darn it!"

Naruto crawled out of the water and said "HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

Shadow hmphed and chased after Naruto to prevent a scene

* * *

><p>Authors Note:<p>

1. That is probably not the way Chaos Force works but it was always a theory I had about it

2. Next time: Naruto and Hinata's first date and of course...my favorite chareter of the whole series gets his on screen debut. He has many names: Kyuubi no Kitsune, The Demon of the Hidden Leaf, the Strongest of the Tailed Beasts, and most recently Kurama. Ladies and Gentlemen next week: The Nine Tailed Fox! (Yes he is seriously my favorite chareter)

3: Oh and Jiraya as well...


	18. Intermission

**Intermission!**

I have something I want to ask all my loyal readers. It's sort of a poll that you tell me with reviews on the story.

I want to know three things:

**1. What should Naruto and Hinata's first date be?**

_1. Ichiraku_

_2. Picnic_

_3. Training_

_4. it's too early_

**2. When Should Dr. Eggman be in this story?**

_1. After the Destruction of the Leaf_

_2. During the Search for Tsunade_

_3. After the search for Tsunade_

**3. When should I put Shadouge in this story?**

_1. After the Destruction of the Leaf_

_2. During the Search for Tsunade_

Now I have to thank andgo74, TatlTails, SanDemonMax-Black Arms Traitor, Dark Element02, OakheadLord, NightFlowerLuv, Haz the Panther, Luna Clefairy, and Joester2k11 (Unless Oakheadlord 13 is another reviewer) for their review of my story making it them most reviewed thing I have ever written Seriously you guys rule.

Next Time: (for Realsy) Naruto and Shadow hang out with Jiraya and Naruto will have his first date with Hinata.


	19. Chapter 18

**Dark Ninja 18**

**Secrets Revealed: The Introdcution to Jiraiya and the Nine Tailed Fox**

* * *

><p><em>(First things first: Thanks for all the support of this story, and I'm sorry the Intermission was so long, I really just let time get away from me<em>

_The Results of the Poll of sorts: _

_Naruto X Hintata's first date: is actually a TIE Between Ichiraku and Picnic. Thankfully, I thought ahead incase that would happen._

_ : During the Search for Tsunade Arc (Was actually surprised by that but hey)_

_Finally, Shadouge: Also During the Search for Tsunade Arc (Again this was a big surprise for me, but if the fans will it it shall be._

_Also A quick New Poll: _

_Should Tsunade fight Shadow?_

_1. Yes_

_2. No _

_Should Shadow help Naruto or Sarutobi?_

_1. Naruto_

_2. Sarutobi_

_Regardless, The following is an NON Profit Fanfiction. I do not own Naruto or Sonic, or else there would have been a crossover by now :D)_

* * *

><p>Naruto rushed towards the scene and glared at an old man, with long silver hair, a red hermit suit, sandles and a hudge scroll on his back. "Whats the big idea you jerk!?" He shouted at him. "You knocked out my mentor!"<p>

Shadow arrived at the scene, which caused the man to look at him weird. Shadow groaned, but was impressed as the Old man responded. "He interupted my research!"

"Research my foot!" Naruto said hmphing, "YOUR JUST PEEPING ON THE GIRLS!" The old man quickly covered Naruto's mouth, but it was to late he heard screaming and he leaped on the toad and jumped off.

Naruto glared at him than looked at the unconvious Ebisu. He walked to the guy. "He's...really out cold."

Shadow sighed "Eh it can't be that bad"

Naruto put his fingers together and said "Leaf secret finger jutsu" He poked Ebisu were the sun didn't shine. "Thousand Years of Death" He glared and got up. "Shadow, that guy just made that toad pop out of mid air"

Shadow paused and counted down on his fingers, Naruto did not dissapoint. "THATS AWSOME!" Naruto smiled "We have to find this guy! Maybe he can help me train!"

Sighing Shadow said "Allright, I'll even help you out" Naruto looked at him confused. "I don't like the way that guy looked at me."

Naruto smirked "Well you do stand out, you don't even where pants..." Naruto teased

"Do you want my help or not?" Shadow said glaring at him, a thousand glares.

Naruto gulped, forgetting that Shadow could send him to the other side of the moon if he wanted to. "I do I do...sorry." They than bolted off together.

After a while of searching, they finally found the man, with two younger man. "Hey Pervy old man" Naruto said with a smile.

The Old man growled "Don't you call me that! I'm the Toad Mountain Sage you little brat!"

Naruto paused "What ever, Pervy Sage." He than got his mouth covered. Through his mouth, Naruto said "What are you doing spying on girls anyways?"

The Toad Sage smirked "Well...I'm a novelist" He than smiled and revealed, the book that Kakashi reads all the time.

Shadow blushed a bit thinking about Kakashi reading, well basically porn, and Naruto blushed too.

Naruto said "WHAT?! You wrote that piece of TRASH!?"

"How dare you insult my work, you have no appreciation for the fine arts of literature. To think I was gonna help you after I knocked out your teacher" The Toad sage said, getting Naruto's attention.

Naruto quicky said "Well actually, your book is really good..."

The Toad sage smirked and said "Now I know your lying, no one is supposed to look at my book if they are under the age of 18" Shadow than decided enough is enough and just went for a punch so he could just drag the guy, but the shock of Naruto and Shadow himself, the man caught the punch. "And you...need to watch your temper...you little rat" The Sage ducked underneath Shadow's foot "And respect your elders" The old man tossed Shadow down and pinned Shadow underneat his clogs. He smirked and looked at Naruto. "Kid if you want my help, you're gonna have to come up with something that will catch my attention. I don't think you can do anything like that...can you?"

Naruto looked at him for a second, than thought about something. This old pervert likes women huh? Well, Naruto had something up his sleeve. In a flash of smoke, Naruto appeared again...as a beautiful woman, causing Shadow to face palm.

To say the least that old pervert was gawking like crazy! "WE GOT A WINNER! A PERFECT TEN!"

"If you stare that long I'm gonna blush" Naruto said, The old man asked Naruto how he came up with her. "It's just my...(Don't know the Japenese name) Sexy Jutsu...so...Mister...are you gonna train me?"

The man nodded like crazy, and than said "Just one condition" He smirked "You have to stay like that the whole time"

Naruto turned back to normal "I KNEW IT! YOU"RE JUST A LITTLE PERVERT ARE YOU!"

The Old man shouted "I am not a little pervert!" He than smirked "I"M A SUPER PERVERT!"

Shadow groaned and thought to himeself "This guy has no shame...what so ever..."

The man was true to his word, and promised to help Naruto with his training, Shadow as well. They finally got a name for the perverted old man too,Jiraiya. Jiraiya looked at Naruto and said "Okay...show me what you can do" Naruto was doing the walking on water thing, and he fell into the lake. Jiraiya facepalmed "You have no talent do you?"

Naruto growled and stood up. "SHUT UP! I'm trying here!" He than took off his clothes, to his...some how swim trunks. "By now I should know to take off my clothes for this."

Jiraiya looked at Naruto and said "Okay, I'll give you some tips...gather some chakra." He looked at Naruto's stomach, and Shadow looked in shock, when he saw a black symbol suddenly appearing, and a second one appearing on top of it. The first one was a spiral shapped symbol and the second one was five marks that suddenly appear. Jiraiya's face looked kind of like it was thinking. "Kid close your eyes for a second..." He pulled his hand back, and blue fire appeared in his hand. Shadow looked ready to attack. He slammed his hand into Naruto's stomach, and the second symbol dissapeared. Shadow jumped at Jiraiya who just knocked him away.

Naruto growled and screamed at Jiraiya. "What did you do that for!"

Jiraiya smiled "Its a muscle relaxing technique," He said, keeping his eye of Shadow. "Try your water walking now"

Naruto did what he asked and stood on the water...and started dancing around with very little effort on his part. Shadow looked at Naruto confused, and Jiraiya looked at Shadow's reaction. Shadow's abilities were something that the Toad Sage grew interested in for quite some time, after meeting Shadow. The Hedgehog's body is small, ,even though his legs are long, and yet he moves at a speed that Jiraiya had to actually TRY in order to block his attacks. He walked towards Shadow, and looked at Naruto. "Naruto...take a break okay? I need to talk to Shadow okay?" Naruto got to the beach head and sat next to Shadow. "Alone...don't you have anything you need to do?"

Naruto stopped and thought about it. "Not really...none that I can think of"

Shadow smirked "What about giving that girl you beat at the finals that date you owe her?" Shadow said as a joke, causing Naruto blushed, and Jiraiya looked interested.

Naruto gulped a bit. "Shadow, can I umm tell you something?" Shadow nodded "I...umm never really...had a date before...I don't know...what to...you know...do" Before Shadow could re assure Naruto, the blond shinobi began rambling. "When I was little, I was...alone, alot of people hated me...for something that wasn't even my fault. I thought no one could really, love me back. I don't mean like love that a friend gives, I mean the love that, a special some one gives to the other." He than looked down. "So, when Hinata told me, that...I really don't know what to say to do after words."

Jiraiya chuckled "Kid, for once listen to the only GOOD advice I'll probably EVER give you about women." Naruto groaned. "Here me out okay? If a girl tells you that she loves you, and she MEANS it. Sometimes, something simple works out best." Jiraiya said with a smile "Now get out of here, and give this Hinata girl something simple."

Naruto smiled "Wow, thanks for the good advice Pervy Sage." He ran off like an exited little rabbit leaving Shadow and Jiraiya alone.

Jiraiya looked at Shadow, and said point blank. "You're a very tempermental sort of guy aren't you?" Shadow glared. "I wouldn't try it, I have been doing some reasarch about you Shadow. Quite the history, I learned from Kakashi." Shadow looked down, thinking about how he should punch Kakashi. "I wouldn't try anything" Jiraiya said to Shadow. "You know the legendary Sannin? They are the three most powerful Ninja the leaf village has ever produced. Orochimaru is one of them" Shadow involuntarrily moved to the mark on his neck. "So am I" Jiraiya added looking at Shadow. "Don't think I didn't see that mark on your neck."

Shadow glared "So what...huh? You gonna kill me?"

The Sannin sighed "No...I wanted to see how much you knew about this world..." He looked at Shadow "And about Naruto." Shadow looked away thinking about the Spiral mark he saw on Naruto's stomach. Jiraiya noticed "Not much on either I see." He sat down on a rock and said "Thirteen years ago, a monsterous demon fox called the Nine Tailed Fox, or the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the village. It left destruction, chaos, and mass murder where ever it went. The current Hokage at the time faced the Demon fox and sealed it inside of a baby, at the cost of his own life, after it was just born." He than said "Now...Shadow, how old is Naruto?"

Shadow paused, than it hit him and hit him HARD. "He's 13" He said gripping the ground in anger. That man put such a beast inside Naruto. The life that kid must have lived, people don't forget tradgety like that so easily. "I don't know how to feel about this"

"Shadow, I want you to be honest with me...completly honest with me" Jiraiya said to Shadow. "Has Naruto done anything odd, like overly agressive behavior."

Shadow paused "There was this time...at the bridge...red energy oozed out him, and his form...shifted. There was a definent...hoarse in his voice of pure anger..." Shadow said the words causing Shadow to become increasingly worried.

Jiraiya looked at him, and smiled slighlty 'Don't worry about it, the 4th's seal on Naruto is supposed to let him access the beasts chakra. If that's all that happened, than we only need to be a little worried" He paused than said "Shadow, I want you to listen to me. Tommarow, I'm going to show Naruto something. I need you to be here, because I'm going to teach Naruto how potentially control the fox's chakra." Shadow's eyes shot up in shock.

Meanwhile at the Hyuuga estate Hinata was mentally berating herself. She told Naruto how she felt, she should feel good, why does she feel like Naruto was only taking pity on her when he asked her on a date. At least that's what her mind was saying, to herself, her heart was trying to tell her mind that Naruto was NOT that kind of guy. She than heard a knock on her door, as her father said "Hinata, you have a visitor" The door opened to reveal the number one hyperactive, knuckle headed Ninja himself.

Hinata blushed and blushed HARD, but on the bright side not fainting. "N...n...Naruto-kun, what...what are you d...doing here?"

Naruto smiled "What do you mean what am I doing here? I said I owed you a date didn't I?" Hinata blushed "Before I do anything though, I have to say one thing to you Hinata" Hinata's mind was racing, and than felt Naruto's arms give her a hug. "Thank you very much for being honest with me, that must have been hard for you" Hinata blushed like mad, as Naruto released the hug. "I got this great idea for tommarow, can you meet me at the training feild tommarow at around the late afternoon?" Hinata nodded yes, unable to find the words. He smiled "Great see you there!" Hinata finally DID faint after he left the room.

The next day, Naruto arrived for his training. Jiraiya smiled at Naruto, and than said "Okay kid, now I'm gonna teach you a techniuqe that is only passed down from various users from masters to apprentices." Naruto's eyes shot up with happy. "But first' Naurto paused "You ever notice anything...weird...like a diffrent kind of chakra lately?"

Naruto paused, having to think. "Well not lately, but there was this one time during a mission I saw this...red chakra. I felt really powerful, but I don't really remember much else." Jiraiya smirked, Shadow being a stone's throw near.

Jiraiya said "Really kid, well than you must have a gift, not alot of people have two chakra's in them." He said, figuring Naruto has never met the Nine Tails yet. "So I think you are ready.." He tossed Naruto the giant scroll he kept on his back. "This contract comes in the form of a scroll, on which you use your own blood to sign your name and place their fingerprints and once signed it is valid even after your death as long as the contract itself remains intact. After this you need only offer an additional donation of blood on the hand your signed the contract with, mould your chakra with the correct hand seals..." Which Jiraiya showed him (I don't remember them) " and then plant the hand you signed the contract with at the location you wish to summon the creature." Naruto bit on his thumb and signed his name in blood, he than attempted with his redular chakra and summoned...a tad pole.

Jiraiya's face read his mind. "Okay...maybe we need to access your other chakra." They went on training, trying to access the nine tails chakra, all without telling Naruto what the chakra REALLY was. After about a few hours, Jiraiya sighed, walking towards Naruto. "Let's take a break kid."

Naruto looked at him. "But I just go the thing to sprout legs!"

Shadow piped in "Rest is important, Naruto. Besides, I'm hungry"

Jiraiya nodded. "Yep, after all you can never know when your next meal can be your last...so, Naruto what's your favorite food?"

Without missing a beat, Naruto said "Ramen! I LOVE RAMEN, especially at Ichiraku!"

The trio went to Ichiraku, and Naruto ate like about 17 bowls, to the horror of Shadow. Jiraiya smirked and descretly left, forcing Naruto to pay for it all. Jiraiya said "Say, Naruto...don't oyu have plans with that girl who said she loved you?"

Naruto paused for a second. It than dawned on him. "I"M LATE!" He bolted to the training grounds, being followed discretly by Jiraiya, who was being followed by Shadow.

Shadow's not an idiot, this is the kind of thing you do for someone, when you think they are about to DIE. Something's up, and Shadow was ready incase something went wrong.

**(And now for the scene my loyal fans have been waiting for- Last breaking the fourth wall moment I swear) **

Naruto arrived at the Picnic rubbing the back of his head, as he saw Hinata there already. "S...sorry I'm late, Hinata" He said bowing his head in shame. "I...lost track of the time during training." Hinata looked at him confused, but couldn't help but smile. Naruto sat across from Hinata and offered her a sandwhich. Which she gladly accepted, admittally trying not to faint because, she has a date...with NARUTO, her ultimate crush. "So, Hinata, how long have you, you know..." Naruto opened with first.

Hinata blushed heavily at first, but than said "When we were really little, you...saved me from some bullies. I didn't have anyone ever standing up for me before. You...saved me" She said all while blushing.

Naruto paused, "Oh yeah, not I remember. You're welcome, I'm glad I did that, because we wouldn't be having this date right now." That caused Hinata to turn ruby red with blushing. It than started to rain. Hinata and Naruto had to hide in Ichiraku's and finish their date there. **(Shout out to Mattwilson83 on that idea, again, last time.) **

The dated ended with the rain, when Naruto walked Hinata home. Truthfully, he rather liked the time he spent with Hinata, and she was really sweet, ULTRA shy, but sweet. He didn't want to end the date so quickly but he had to train with the Pervy Sage and Shadow still. Hinata on the other hand thought the date went poorly on how short it was. Naruto stopped. "Sorry I have to end our date early, but I really need to train for Neji at the finals." He than paused, and smiled "I had a really good time with you" Hinata paused and blushed. "We should do this again soon." He gave her a little kiss on the cheek and went to Jiraiya, not knowing he caused Hinata to faint.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto and smirked quietly. "That girl looked rather nice." He said, keeping the fact he saw the whole date, and was the cause for the "rain". He took Naruto to the edge of the forest, and he than got serious. "Naruto...its time you try things on your own, I can't keep holding your hand" He than turned to Naruto. "Sorry" He poked Naruto in the head and sent him down a rather LARGE pit.

Shadow, noticed and bolted towards Naruto and jumped down. Jiraiya trying to stop him, but Shadow was to fast. As they were falling Shadow was reaching for his emerald, when her remembered, he gave it to Rouge. It didnt' matter, he had to save Naruto. Even if he died.

Naruto was scared, and thought he really was gonna die.

The two minds became one, as Naruto and Shadow thought the same thing "Die"

The two awoke and came face with each other, whne they both heard a growl, and Naruto and Shadow said "This...feeling...it the red chakra again" Naruto walked, and Shadow tried to stop him, as they came face to face with a large cell like gate, and a VERY angry looking red eyes and teeth. Shadow knew instantly who this was. This was...the Nine Tailed Fox.

* * *

><p>_<br>Authors Note:

1. Man I am sorry for the LOOOOOOOOOOONG wait. Life just hit me i guess.

2. I will try to update these sooner, I promise.

3. Also, I have an idea for a new Crossover story, and I want your opinion. Red Dead Redemtion and Naruto.

John Marston has to go to the world of Naruto after his (Spoiler) Death, by the strange man, and has to help Naruto out with a Mission, with OC Villains, all while trying to redeem himself.


End file.
